Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon
by art-attacks
Summary: My vision goes fuzzy as black spots jump before me. Warm, red liquid seeps through my fingers and rolls down my arm. The full moon lit my way through the forest as I ran. I break through the brush wildly and slam into someone. We tumble to the ground and I roll, panting as I jump to my feet again. I scan the trees as I gulp lungfuls of air. That THING would be here any minute..
1. Chapter 1

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

My eyes widen as I suck in a quick gasp. My heart falls to my stomach as it shatters. A sobbed scream rips through my lips as I wrap my arms around myself.

"Rin, I am so sorry.." Rei says softly as he walks towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I scream as tears cascade down my cheeks. Rei falters, his blue eyes searching mine.

"Do you regret it?" I whisper as I sob. Rei's face twists.

"Of course.." he says softly as he reaches for me excitedly, I cringe away and look to the side. "She showed me something amazing. You'll love it."

"Don't even-" I meet his eyes to find them gold. My blood runs cold as I take a step away.

"R-Rei." I stammer. He laughs, exposing six large fangs. He takes a step forward and I turn, sprinting forward. His nails brush my neck, and I scream in pain, only quickening my pace. I glance to the side before gulping down a breath and running into the woods.

I was running as fast as I could, a hand clamped on my neck, my other pumping by my side. My breath came I ragged huffs. My dress was torn, leaves and small branches sticking out of my hair. I reach my one arm out to block my face from a thorn bush, the claws rip into my skin and tug. I yelp in pain and pull my arm down as soon as the branch is gone. My vision goes fuzzy before black spots jump around. I press my neck harder. Pressure! Keep pressure on it! Warm, red liquid seeps through my fingers and rolls down my arm, pooling at the bottom of my long sleeve, before dripping down or traveling to my inner arm. The full moon lit my way through the forest as I ran, there's a ravenous growl from behind me and I push myself faster. I break through the brush and slam roughly into someone. We tumble to the ground and I roll, panting as I jump to my feet again. I scan the trees as I gulp down lungfuls of air.

"Woah..hold on there.." the person grabs my arm just as I'm about to run again. Panic claws at my throat as I bring my wide eyes to meet his. His eyes scan over me before his eyebrows come together in confusion.

"Let me go-" I pant before he cuts me off by shaking his head as if trying to get rid of a thought. He smiles kindly as he tightens his grip on my wrist. My throat goes dry in terror. Rei would be here any second for me..

"Let me take care of this." the man breaths as he presses his nose to my forehead. Drowsiness washes over me, the pain in my neck and arm fade to nothing. My eyelids droop dangerously low, my libs feeling like stone. I fall forward and the man easily catches me. And just before my eyes completely close...I could've sworn I saw his eyes turn a shade of gold in the moon light.

U3U

"She lost a lot of blood." a soft feminine voice says close to my head.

"I heard!" an equally feminine voice says, however this one was more bubbly. Coolness washes over me as they place something on my forehead. They pull back my warmth, to which I twitch at. One girl giggles.

"She twitches in her sleep." the bubbly voice says.

"Hush Teto." the gentle voice hisses. There's silence as they seem to be bringing a washcloth, or what feels to be one, up and down my legs.

"Where's Master, Luka?" the girl, Teto, asks. The other one, Luka sighs.

"He's sleeping, as always." she answers fondly. A sudden pain like sensation starts in my neck and I try not to move. I don't want to wake up yet. I try to ignore the constant throbbing pain, but it never fades, only grows stronger. I can't even listen to the girls talk over me anymore, it's taking my every ounce of control not to move. The throbbing refused to stop, I suck in a quick breath, startling the woman. My eyes fly open as I squirm in discomfort.

"Luka!" Teto, I'm guessing, gasps. I blink twice more, before taking the woman. The one on my right had long pink hair, blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing a simple pinkish dress that came down to her feet with a white apron around her waist. I turn my gaze to Teto, her hair was also pink, but was darker then Luka's, her eyes were hazel, with a little more color in her skin then Luka, her dress was a deep green and only came to her knees with layers of frill. She also wore a white apron; she had what I assumed, was white socks on to cover her legs, with black shoes. Both dresses were long sleeve, but the material looked thin, for the summer weather. Their dresses also covered their necks, so no skin was showing except for the front. I push myself up; to which both girls quickly grab my arms and help me. I gasp in pain as I move my neck to look fully at Teto. She winces and I quickly bring my hand up to touch my neck. To my surprise it was covered in a material.

"Please don't move Miss..." Luka trails off.

"Rin." I answer softly, to which they both look at me in shock.

"Miss Rin, please refrain from moving your neck, the Master worked very hard to fix it up." Teto says bowing. I take in the room, high raised ceilings, lavishly furnished, finely laid out. The golden clouds of sunset casting shadows through out my room. I freeze.

"Where am I?" I breath. Teto and Luka share a look.

"You are at the Masters main house." I glance out the window and could see my small town down below us. My blood runs cold. I was in the Kagamine estate. Thee Kagamine's which had lived here for centuries. Never seen, never heard.

"What is...Master?" I ask in a shaky voice, the foreign word rolling off my tongue weirdly.

"He is the highest class of Nobles, he's actually very close friends with his majesty." Teto says brightly as Luka nods fondly. They confirmed my fear.

"Pl-please! Let me help to repay this Master." I say quickly, I stumble out of the bed, my vision blurs and I sway, dizziness taking it's toll on me as I fall forward. Luka quickly catches me. My neck pulses in pain.

"You should stay in bed." a firm voice says from the doorway, causing all of us in the room to jump.

"W-we didn't hear you come in Master." Luka says quietly as she helps me back to bed. Teto props pillows up so I'm in a sitting position as they throw my blanket back over me.

"Go help the other maids." the man from before says softly. Teto and Luka quickly grab the water basin and washcloths.

"Yes master." they answer bowing, before rushing out. I turn my gaze away from the maids to look at the man completely. I couldn't help but let my face flush. His hair was a soft golden blonde, bangs a mused mess over his forehead, the rest tied back with a crimson ribbon. He wore a black long-tail suit, the collar popped up, with white cloth ruffling out from where the collar met. The cloth was held into place by a ruby pendent, the tails of the suit hung around his long legs. He wore black pants and simple black shoes. He was completely stunning. His bright blue eyes examined me closely before he took slow, measured steps towards me. I ran into this person. I ran into a Kagamine. I pale slightly.

"May I sit?" he asks in a voice sweet as honey. I nod with a small smile, trying to be polite. He sits on the edge of my bed and I move my legs so he has more room.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly. I frown slightly.

"I feel fine, my neck stings a bit, must've been a bad accident." I muse.

"Mm...it was. You're luck I ran into you." he says, fighting a smile. Why is he so humored by that? I watch his actions carefully.

"The accident? No." I whisper quietly as I touch my neck. He nods. And stands. Walking closer to me; he lightly touches the bandage on my neck, and smiles.

"Mm..." he breathes. "Hopefully you will be better soon. As soon as you are, I'll show you around the estate." he says before turning.

"I can't stay here!" I cry, reaching my hand out to him.

"Mm..of course you can." he says, not turning.

"Wait! Wh...what's your name...I...I feel wrong calling you master...or Kagamine." I say softly in shyness. He goes quiet and stands facing away from me. I rethink what I said and my eyes widen.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you in your own home, if you prefer me to call you Master...or Kagamine, I will." I say in sudden embarrassment.

"Call me, Len-" he answers softly. "No harm taken, please, make yourself at home. You should rest, Teto and Luka shall attend to you." he finishes before completely walking out of the room. I let my fingers flutter over my neck, the pain completely gone.

"Len Kagamine.." I murmur as I nestle back down into the blankets. Numbness starts in my neck before spreading slowly. My eyelids fall closed just as the sunsets beneath my window.

030

I was slowly getting use to the way the estate ran. Teto and Luka come and go daily, sometimes just Teto, other times just Luka. Teto will stay with me for hours on end until Luka drags her out of the room to do her chores. Which makes me giggle at their friendly fights. Luka tells me about the estate grounds, and about the two other lords that live with Len- or Master as she refers to him as. There's Kaito, who Luka has taken a fancy too, not that she'll admit it, but her blush gives her away. She says he has endless blue eyes like the ocean, not light like Len's but a dark blue. His hair is blue and always cleanly brushed, unlike Len's messy hair. Kaito usually wears a baggy long sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes, along with a long blue scarf around his neck. Which I find odd because of the warm weather. She then tells me about another male, Ted, his hair was the color of Teto's, but longer, reaching all the way down his back, he holds it back in a ribbon like Len. He wears a white shirt like Kaito's, and a simple black vest, black pants and shoes, with green eyes. I begged Luka to take me to see them and introduce me but she merely laughs and says when I feel better. When she isn't telling me stories of Len and his male companions, she tells me of her shopping trips to the village, telling me recent news and what she bought. And when Teto's with me she tells me all the gossip of the estate maids, she tells me of tales that sound completely impossible from flying spiders that she had to beat down with her magic broom, to saving the whole castle from a kitchen fire started by a witch! I know she's bluffing, but she finds great fun in it and I don't want to ruin it so I merely play along to amuse her. She'll tell me about fashion and for fun, we'll keep my door open and she'll name all the maids that scurry past. Then she will tell me the latest gossip on them, that is, until Len walks past and shuts my door, a smile playing on his lips as I protest before he shuts the door completely. After Len ruins our game, Teto hurriedly rushes into talking about fashion and how all the girls in town dress. Luka and Teto bring me dinner, to which Len joins me for. He sits on the edge of my bed and reads to me from a book he picks out, I ask for, or we just talk. He checks my neck every night; and gradually the bandage grows smaller and smaller. After he leaves, taking my tray with him, I am alone for the night. Until it starts all over the next day. It's a schedule I have grown use to and will never seem to bore of.

U3U

I slowly open my eyes, stretching and relaxing into my warm bed, it was about 5 in the afternoon. The mansion is always more lively at night; from what I've heard, Len is a night owl and prefers to work at night. I throw the covers aside and swing my legs off of the bed.

"Strange." I murmur. Usually Luka is in here when I wake up to aid me to bathe and use the restroom. Len still believes that I am not use to walking and need the assistance. In my own opinion, I will never be able to walk if I'm treated like a child. I place my feet against the cold floor and slowly raise. My legs were numb and trembling as I stagger forward. I slam into the door before turning to look at the door to the hallway. I bite my lip before slowly making my way to the door.

I slump against the door and slowly click it open with a frown. Luka was never late to help me.

"Len said he would bring me out when I was ready, but...something has to be wrong, neither Luka or Teto have been here yet. It's to make sure their safe." I vow as I grab the handle and twist; pulling the door open.

My room was in a long hallway, and I turn my head from side to side, my short hair brushing against the small bandage on my neck. I turn to the right and slowly make my way down the hallway, right is always right. My hand never leaves the wall as I press against it roughly. I was too busy with my worry to care to pay attention to the hallway and the decorations. At the end of the hallway, it empties into a large room, I walk towards the railing and lean over. Everything was spotless. I take a deep breath before turning to the side and taking the left stairs slowly. My bare feet were freezing as I release the railing.

"Rin." I voice says from above me. I blink in confusion before looking above me. I stifle a scream as I find a black haired man clinging to the chandelier with gold eyes. He disappears from sight and these a tinkling sound.

"RIN!" Len yells as he slams into me. I hit the floor roughly me head snapping back and hitting the floor. I gasp as glass rains on me. My vision blurs before returning to normal. I scream. Len was laying beneath the chandelier, blood escapes from somewhere hidden in his coat. He blinks at me as he face twists into a harsh smile.

"Oh god Len." I whisper, as I crawl forward. I lightly bring his hair out of his face, before trying to find the wound. He groans as he slides out from under the heavy gold metal.

"Where's the maids?" I ask. Len blinks repeatedly at me before frowning.

"Rin, go back to your room, it's not safe." he says lowly. I push against his shoulder to try and get him to lay down again.

"Were we attacked? Are Luka and Teto okay? The other Lords? For heavens sake! Len lay down!" I yell, Len growls and meets my gaze with his. Gold eyes meet mine, I fall back slightly in a daze. Len's eyes widen as he pushes himself up, and moves quickly so he's kneeling in front of me. His blue eyes meet mine.

"Rin. Go to your room. Now. And don't look back." he says slowly, deliberately. I stare back at his eyes.

"Now Rin!" he yells. I bounce to my feet and I stumble through the glass shards as I attempt to find my room again. My neck burns in pain, my clumsy feet catch on the hem of my nightdress and I fall forward. I gasp as I slam into the floor. My memory rushes back to me, that night. Tears color my vision. Rei.

"I found you~" a voice sings behind me. I roll over and come face to face with Rei. He presses his body down against me to hold me in place. His gold eyes bore into mine and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I slam my eyes shut and just as quick as he was on me, the weight is gone. My eyes fly open as I am quickly picked up bridal style by Len. He shoves my face into his shoulder so I can't see.

"Len?" I ask, he ignores me as he races down the hallway. He makes a quick left and releases my head. I find myself in a small room, the door shuts behind him and he gently sets me down. Maids cluster around him and he makes a dismissive hand motion. They scatter away, huddling back against the wall as Len sighs.

"Rin!" I turn towards the call to find Luka and Teto.

"Luka! Teto!" I whisper happily as I fling myself at them. They hug me back and I pull back quickly. The image of Len's blood coloring the floor coming back.

"We have to hurry, Len was hurt by the chandelier!" I say franticly as I motion to him. His eyes were closed, it looked as if he was trying not to be angry.

"Luka, Teto, and everyone else. Please take Rin and go through one of the secret hallways and get Rin as far away from here as possible." Len says slowly. I gap at him in shock.

"But Len, your hurt." I breath.

"Please Rin." he hisses between clenched teeth.

"Come on Rin." Luka says quietly. I nod in a daze as she pulls me towards a door. The door we came through is thrown open and Len launches himself at Rei with a snarl.

"Len!" I scream, running out of Luka's grasp. I fall against the door frame and look out into the hallway. I almost collapse in horror. My blood runs cold. Len's beautiful blue eyes were now golden, with slitted pupils, Rei was laying lifelessly on the floor. Len turns to look at me as he licks blood off his thumb, his arm was completely covered in blood, showing me six large fangs. Four that protruded from his upper jaw, and two from the lower. The monster that murdered innocent humans stood before me. A monster that killed mercilessly. Gold eyes, fangs, blood.

Rei..was turned into a vampire and tried to kill me. He was killed by Len.

Len...

was also a vampire.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

will be written/answered here ^^

**_ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

_1.)_ This is a re-write of Upon a Golden Moon (which is Rin's version

_2.) _How will Rin react? How will LEN react?

ART-ATTACKS

Review? c:


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I scream. My ears popping at the pitch. I needed to run...to get away!

"Out! Now!" Len orders over my screams. There's a flurry of footsteps behind me and Len puts his hands on my shoulders. I wrench away from his grasp.

"Don't lay your hands on me!" I snarl, Len pulls his arms back quickly as if he'd been shocked. He blinks at me with wide eyes.

"Rin, just calm down." he says delicately as he looks me over. I stare wide-eyed at him. Terrified didn't even cover how I felt right now. I was beyond that. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. Surely he could hear it also. Len makes a motion to touch me again, but quickly pulls his hands away.

"I won't touch you at all if it makes you feel better." he says quietly, something hidden in his voice. I give him a mute nod as he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Will you walk with me?" he asks, opening his bright blue eyes again. I widen my eyes at him and take a step back. No way in hell. I want nothing more then to get out of this horror house and go home.

"Wait," he grabs a wooden stake off the floor, one that a maid was probably holding, and hands it to me. "If you ever think I'll do something, you can stab me." he says softly. I take the stake and look him over. Len eyes the weapon for a moment before turning on his heel. I wait for him to get ahead of me before following after him. He's silent for most of the walk, I clutch the stake for dear life, fingering the wood for comfort.

"Here we are." Len says quietly as he opens the door he stopped in front of. He steps inside, I peak through the doorway, trying to see what's inside.

"It's just my office.." Len says as he pulls the deep blue drapes aside so a little sunlight spills into the room, he seems to take a deep breath, before he turns his gaze to me.

"Rin, please relax." he says as he sits in the large leather chair behind the desk. I cautiously sit on the leather couch in front of his desk. Never once moving my eyes from him.

"Ask me anything." he says, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back.

"You're a vampire." I state the obvious.

"Yes." he answers easily. My eyes narrow at him as I clutch the stake.

"You're not like Rei." I continue cautiously.

"Like I would be." Len snorts, rolling his eyes. His blue eyes capture mine again. "Rei was a human turned vampire, I am a vampire born of two vampires."

"Hardly makes you anything special." I sniff dismissively.

"Oh, I am." Len mumbles.

"Prove it." I snap.

"I can't." he sighs.

"Why?" I demand.

"I've gone over 300 years without a decent meal. If I did anything reckless, I could hurt myself." he sighs.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask suspiciously.

"I would never, I have never hurt a single person here." he answers bowing his head.

"Why should I trust you?" I grumble, Len's head snaps up.

"You...shouldn't...but I really wish you would...vampires are meant to be lying creatures, but I and my friends wish to go against that. We want to be trusted." he says looking longingly at me.

"Do you..." I gulp and touch my neck. Len stands and walks around his desk, leaning back against it. He crosses his legs before me and relaxes.

"Ask that again later." he says softly. I loosen my grip on the stake.

"You have fangs?" I ask, watching his mouth carefully. Looking for evidence of the horrible weapons.

"Yes." he smiles. I frown.

"Show me." I order. Len blinks in shock before shaking his head.

"If you wish." Len sighs as he kneels before me, keeping a distance between us. He looks in my eyes, searching, before he slowly opens his mouth and pulls his lips back. I gasp. They really were huge. Len's eyes were closed, bangs falling back. I look at them once more before clutching the stake harder. My thoughts running wild in fear. Why would he give me something that could kill him? He probably wants me to trust him so he can take my blood. I tighten my grip. That's why he didn't want me to be able to walk, so I wouldn't be able to run away when he went to fulfill his thirst. My heart races in a need for safeness, and in a quick movement I take the stake and plunge it into his chest. Len's eyes fly open as he makes a moan in the back of his throat, he quickly stands falling back against his desk, sending papers and statues of sorts to the floor, his golden eyes study me, as he makes a choking sound, he clenches the stake and pulls, then hisses in pain before coughing blood on the floor. His fangs showing as he gasps for air. I stand fast and almost feel bad for Len as he falls to the floor on his knees.

"Len!" The door is thrown open, and by the looks of it, Kaito and Ted rush in. Ted narrows his eyes at me.

"Kaito take care of Len." I stare wide eyed at Ted as he quickly approaches me. Knocking me over backwards onto the couch, holding his weight above me, his golden eyes glaring at me as his fangs point out over his lips.

"We told him not to trust a peasant such as yourself." he spits. I fight and squirm against his grip.

"Ted that's enough." Len wheezes, I turn my gaze to look at him. Blood was now traveling down his jacket, and rolling down his lips, the stake still stuck in his chest. Kaito was helping him stand; making Len wince. Ted lowers his head to my neck and I fight against him in fear, a scream building in my throat. I look towards Len, and he looks at me through foggy eyes before pulling away from Kaito completely. He slams his shoulder into Ted's side, causing him to fall off the back of the couch from the sheer force.

"I said that's enough! Do not touch her. If you kill her again I swear." he snarls, leaving the threat hanging; his face twisting in pure rage as his fangs never once go back to hiding. He turns his gaze back to me before he grabs at the stake before his eyes roll back and he falls forward. He would have most likely landed on top of me had Kaito not caught him and easily laid him on the floor. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes and beckons me over. I fall to the floor and he smiles calmly at me.

"Rin, please, could you take it out, as vampires we can't." he says motioning to Len. Who was giving out labored huffs as he tries to breath. I freeze.

"No!" I yell. And with that my head is cradled and brought back to look up at Ted. His fangs showing as he sneers at me.

"Look here. He saved your fucking life. He's been protecting you and taking care of you. The damn bastard actually cares for you. Why wouldn't he let you walk? Because he didn't want you to run away from what he is!" Ted yells in my face, his hands tightening on my head. My eyes widen.

"Last time I checked he's only kept your well being in mind. Now if you don't get your shit together...and he dies...I can promise you that will make your life a living hell." he snarls. My mouth flaps open and closed as I try to defend myself.

"You better make him the fucking happiest man if he lives through this! If I were him I would've killed you the second I saw you. Now fix what you've done!" he shouts letting go of my head. I slowly bring my head up; my thoughts a jumbled mess. I look at Kaito to find his lips in a grim line as he glares at Ted, slowly, I turn my gaze to Len. His eyes were squeezed shut, the look on his face: complete agony. I reach my trembling hand toward the stake, Len's breathing turns labored and I wrap my hands around the stake. I put my head against his chest, as I tighten my arm muscles.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper as I pull, the stake coming out slowly, blood following after. The wood clatters to the floor, and for half a second, all is calm.

"Hurry and get him in bed!" Ted orders as maids rush in to aid their fallen Master. All in which giving me a nasty look as they collectively raise him off the floor, Ted quickly following them out. Kaito raises slowly.

"Thank you Rin, I hope; that you consider everything that Ted has said...Len really does care for you." He says before walking out. I stare at the stake covering in blood.

"What...have I done?" I whisper into the now empty dark office.

030

It's been a week. Giving me enough time to gather my thoughts. I was sitting in Len's study, looking through all the books that lined the walls. I carefully examine each binding before pulling one off the shelf. Fixing the hem of my dress, I turn and exit the room, walking down the long hallway, and turning into Len's room. The maids look up before finishing their jobs around Len and exiting quickly. I was wearing a dress that I had borrowed from Teto, it was simple and black, reaching down to my knees, and of course long sleeved and neck covering. I seat myself on the bed, Len's eyes stay closed, his covers were pulled down so you could see his chest, bandages were tightly wrapped around were I stabbed him. His hair strewn around him like a halo, black circles were under his eyes, and his skin pale. I turn my gaze away from him and flip through the first pages of the book.

"According to my further research I have discovered a new land-" I start reading.

After Len was taken to his room and the household was all settled, Luka and Teto helped me up and found me a suitable dress. They took me to the living room of the house, I was in a daze, I didn't know what to believe anymore. My friends left me alone in the presence of Kaito and Ted. I was offered a seat by Kaito while Ted fumed.

Kaito explained that Len had stepped out to get some fresh air, but heard some noises in the forest. He was going to follow it to see what was happening, only I ran into him before anything could happen. Len quickly brought me here, he worked night and day on my neck trying to fix it so there wouldn't be a horrible scar there. He then went out to try and find my family, to inform them of my whereabouts so that they wouldn't worry, he found them all lying dead, blood everywhere, their necks torn open, most likely from the vampires rage of losing his prey. Len fixed them up as good as he could out of sympathy and protecting of the sanity of the villagers. Had they known a vampire was about, there would be riots. There was a small service for them, and I was dubbed missing. Len took care of me day in and out until I woke, he then let Luka and Teto take over for him, only coming at night to check everything out and to make sure I was okay. I trusted Kaito's word, he spoke with such calmness and sincerity. Ted, on the other hand, picked up where Kaito left off. Calling me a wrench for actually stabbing Len, to which Kaito quietly commented on being extremely brave, but glancing away quickly as Ted growled at him. Ted then proceed to tell me how grateful I was for Len taking in an ORPHAN that he would never have time for.

"and then-" I pause. Tears flooding my vision; I quickly wipe them away. Ted said such hatefully words, that were all true. I was an orphan, completely alone. Len would probably kick me out after this...and after all he's done for me and I put him on his deathbed. I am truly a horrid person. I sniffle. I will not cry. I am better then that.

"Sorry Len, I don't think I can finish." I force out a laugh as I set the book on his bedside table, he answers me in silence and I rush out of the room.

030

I busied myself with helping Luka change the beds. We were talking and giggling over a story Luka was trying to tell me. I was trying to act more normal around my friends, but the feelings weren't really there. The maids had forgiven me after I gave a lengthy apology, to which Luka said she would've done the exact same and everyone agreed, thankfully getting me on their good side.

"And I said-" Luka cuts herself off by laughing, I giggled with her as we both fall on the bed in a laughing fit. We quiet our laughter and just continue laying on the bed, relaxing.

"Rin!" Luka and I jump at the suddenness of the voice. I launch forward into a sitting position. Luka doing the same.

"Yes?" I ask, taking in Miki, a maid that Teto told me about in the past as we watched her rush past my open bedroom door. She was panting and looked like she was out of breath.

"We need you! It's Master!" she says quickly before taking off down the hallway. Luka and I share a look before I jump off the bed and sprint after her. Had Len officially fallen to his wounds? He was doing so well for a while! She runs into Len's room and I enter close on her heels. I was panting, a light sweat was beginning to form on the back of my neck.

"What- what's wrong? Is he okay?" I ask, taking in Len's form. Kaito was smiling and Ted had a sneer set on his face as he looked at me.

"Come here." Kaito says from beside Len. I quickly rush to Len's side and look him over. The only thing different was the way his arms were placed. They were crossed over his eyes, everything else remained the same. I frowned. Len was known for moving in his sleep, so this wasn't something new to me.

"What?" I ask. Kaito makes a hand motion and I bend down over his chest to look under his arms. I yelp and jump back in surprise, Len's arms move up slightly to cover his ears. His eyes were open, only halfway, but still open. Relief, sadness, embarrassment and regret rush through me.

"To bright..." he moans quietly. The maids move quickly through the room and put out half the candles, making the room dimly lit. Len stills for a few heartbeats before he brings one arm back to rest against his head on the pillow while he pulls his other hand through his hair. His blue eyes closed as he let's out a hitched sigh. I wince as I glance at the bandage.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kaito teases. Len brings his lips up into a smile before he let's it fall. Kaito looks at me then back at Len.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper, Len flinches subtly before sighing softly.

"I should be use to you stabbing me by now." he mumbles before coughing out a laugh. "It still hurts though." I sit in silence. Confusion clouds my practiced apology.

"What?" Kaito gasps in shock before looking at me.

"That's...not possible." Ted snaps. I blink in confusion at Len before looking to Kaito..then Ted.

"I...I'm lost." I mumble as I shift awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asks as he looks at me.

"May...I sit?" I ask as I clear my throat. Len makes a noise in the back of his throat that I take as a yes. I move to sit on his bed, gathering my dress up. Len's eyes snap open as he looks at me.

"Don't sit." he orders. I jump up a shock rushing through me. I frown as I rub at my arm.

"Oh...my.." Kaito breaths. Len smiles tiredly before closing his eyes.

"Sorry. Sit." he sighs. I blink in confusion as I sit hesitantly.

"This! This changes everything. The council will want to hear of this! They'll want to meet her." Kaito says as he starts to pace before glancing at me.

"Another Kagamine." he breaths in shock. I blink again, Len should be the one angry at me...but my irritation was growing as I turn my gaze to Len.

"What are you talking about? I'm Rin Kagene. Not Rin Kagamine. I'm not a Kagamine." I say with a frown. Len groans as he sits up. His aqua blue eyes meet mine as he sighs.

"This...is a bit to handle at once." he says softly. I narrow my eyes at him as Kaito ushers Ted out of the room; leaving and us alone.

"Let's start out with..I forgive you...for stabbing me." he says softly.

"I didn't completely say sorry yet." I grumble.

"I know your sorry." he mumbles as he muses with he hair before he sighs.

"I told you I was nothing like Rei. And that's true. I am better. I'm...special." Len starts slowly. I open my mouth to speak but Len quickly shakes his head at me.

"Let me finish. I'm what you would call royalty. I am at the top of the vampire chain. There's four more like me. There's Miku and Mikuo, and they are the Silver king and queen. Mikuo influences peoples emotions while Miku influences peoples voices. I am the Gold king I influence peoples actions. And I my golden queen influences people's perception and image." Len trails off before shaking his head. "There's one more but he isn't much of a concern."

"That all makes sense...but why is everyone so worried about me?" I ask in confusion. Len's gaze meets mine again.

"Vampire's are odd. We have..soulmates. Some one that bares the same birthmark as another. Some vampires wait centuries for their soulmate. Royals are quite different. While normal vampires don't have powers or anything of that sort, they can die. The only way to kill a Royal is to kill both king and queen. If one is kept alive, the other is destined to come back. Reincarnation if you will." he says softly. I give Len a perplexed look. He glances away.

"If one soulmate, orders the other, the order cannot be broken." Len whispers softly. "Like when I told you not to sit." I take a shaky breath as I force a swallow.

"W-what are you saying?" I stammer as I stand slowly. Len turns his gaze to me and gives me a heartbreaking smile.

"It's nice to meet you again Rin." he whispers

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_Yes..I plan on making this one very very different...since its an older story..there will be more changes. Hmm..yes..I added Rei in...his purpose is minor but he still had a purpose.

_meep:_ohmygosh. This is your life and you've been without it for two days I am so sorry! ;;;;

_Treble and_ Bass: haha, I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! Hope you'll still enjoy it with all the changes!

_violetmistress:_or yah? c:

**_ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

_1.)_ This is a re-write of Upon a Golden Moon (which is Rin's version)

_2.)_ Your opinion on what's happening?

ART-ATTACKS

Review? c:


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I suck in a quick breath as I stumble backward. Len looks me over with sad blue eyes. I point an accusing finger at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes before imitating me.

"That's impossible!" we say at each other. My eyes widen as Len quirks his eyebrows at me in challenge. I huff and Len does the same.

"Get out of my head!" We snap at each other.

"You are being completely ridiculous!" We yell at each other as I take a step forward.

"Stop- You!" My face grows red in annoyance and Len wrinkles his nose at me. I open my mouth to continue.

"That's completely impossible! We are nothing a like! We just met how can you say something like that too me?! I am lady! Even if you are a monster you should at least respect me!" he says in a failed attempt to sound like me. My eyes widen in shock as I gap at him. Len sighs and muses his bangs as he closes his eyes.

"Obviously. We've had this conversation before." he muses as he moves to pick at the bandage on his chest.

"I..you...this..." I stammer as I try to pull my thoughts together. Len purses his lips as he glances down at the bandage before ripping through it easily.

"I was unsure at first. Usually...when you are reborn, you are close to me. A maid, a noble.. but this time.. you are completely human. And to top it off, I had no idea who you were. If I hadn't been out walking...we might have just missed each other." Len muses as his fingers flutter over the purple scar on his chest.

"I..." I start. Len glances at me and smiles softly.

"Granted. This time was different because you usually stabbed me after we talked about this...you stabbed me before." he winces.

"I...sorry..." I moan sadly as I eye him. Multiple scars littered Len's chest.

"I know you are..." he says as he shakes his hair out before standing. I take a step away from him and he licks his lips.

"I won't hurt you Rin.." he sighs. "I can't."

"Well you could.." I start hesitantly, I blink and Len is looming over me. His blue eyes meet mine as he captures my chin and raises it up.

"Rin. We...have been together for quite a while. We were destined to be. Right now, you are human. Your birthmark is soft, a blemish." Len's fingers trail down to my neck. I gulp as he pulls his hand away to take my hand. My soft birthmark that was shaped like a blood splatter. It was a few shades darker then my skin tone, it looked more like dirt then a birthmark.

"When you are like me, it'll become a deep purple. It'll be very noticeable, and it is meant to be. It shows that.." Len gently moves my hair out of my eyes. "You are taken..and if someone was planning to harm you..they'd have to go through me." I was mesmerized as Len's fingers traced my birthmark. His words matching the soft and gentle motions.

"If one of us were to die. The birthmark would go back to being barely noticeable. At that time...we will have been so close, that what ever one of us feels...so would the other." Len whispers as his hand clasps mine. I blink quickly before meeting his gaze. His eyes were sad as he looks at me.

"It hurts?" I breath.

"It hurts very badly." he answers back as he drops my hand and steps away. I quickly grab at his left hand and lift it up. The same birthmark as mine.

"You're...not lying?" I ask cautiously. Len sighs before pulling his hand away from mine.

"No." he answers easily. My thoughts were a mess. I didn't know what I thought of all this.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I force a laugh as I put my hands on my hips. Len's face twists into a small smile.

"I always am happy to see you." he muses as he sits on his bed.

"You don't seem like it." I grumble.

"Rin...I've watched you die thousands of times. I am very happy to see you. However, every lifetime I have the choice of telling you all this. I've only done that 30 times." Len sneers, showing his long fangs. "And everytime you end up dying in my arms. You seem so much happier when I just, let you live your life out."

"Are you saying those 30 times weren't good?" I ask curiously. Len sighs, his fangs pulling back.

"Out of all that. That is what you are curious about?" he asks eyeing me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Well. All those other lives don't effect me now. Only those 30 do. They're the only important ones...if they were even real." I say, frowning at him. Len blinks at me.

"Even real..." he laughs softly at me. I pout, I blink and Len is standing before me with a large book. I gap at him.

"When did you...?" I ask.

"You can't see me when I move...not yet that is. Here." he offers me the open book. I frown as I eye the aged page.

"What's this?" I ask.

"When we first met." he muses.

"This is dated back to the 1600's." I say suspiciously. Len eyes me before wincing.

"You don't speak...yes. Okay." he flips through a couple pages.

"This...was our most recent life together." he says sadly. I scan the page.

"This was 100 years ago." I say before starting back at the top. I clear my voice.

"Dear future me. I pray that you haven't stabbed Len yet. If you have...he has already forgiven you. His patience is one of his many virtues. You can trust him. I promise you this. He won't hurt you, or let anything harm you. In this life time I was born of a human and vampire. Len and I met when I started attending to him as a maid. He completed the change and I was turned to a full vampire. I will not lie to you. For you are myself. The change does hurt. I wish on my lucky stars that next time we are a vampire already." I stop, and finger through the pages. The entry continued on, and on. Until finally elegant cursive broke the normal handwriting. There was a scrawled date and some words beneath it. I eye the book before looking at Len. His gaze meets mine. I purse my lips at him in thought. Multiple questions claw at me.

"I'm not saying I believe you." I start.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he mumbles. I narrow my eyes at him before continuing.

"One, why would the change hurt? Two, why do you talk like I am the only one to die? Three, what is this thing that makes you Royal?" I ask holding up three fingers.

"One, because I more or less take all your human blood out and replace it with my blood. Other things take place, but I don't want to scare you. Two, because you are. You are the only one of us to die. Three, the fact that I cannot die, and neither can you. Along with what I can do." Len pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What can you do?" I ask suspiciously. He pulls his hand away to expose his golden eyes. He holds his hand out to me.

"Rin, come here." he says, I blink at him. His voice sounded like warm honey, my eyelids droop. I walk towards him absentmindedly.

"Now why don't you sit down on the bed." he murmurs. My skin felt warm and fuzzy as I sit next to him on the bed.

"Trust me. Rin, rest your head on your shoulder." Len says. My eyes widen as my head falls to the side. I struggle against myself. I couldn't move. I was motionless. Len makes a hissing noise before falling back on the bed. My head snaps up and I turn to glare at him.

"I wouldn't have done anything." he promises tiredly as he looks at me with blue eyes.

"What makes that so special?" I demand. Vampires had been known to put people under spells to get them to offer their neck.

"When the four of us are together. Remember now, I can control motions and movement. Miku controls voices and Mikuo controls emotions." Len says as he relaxes against the bed. I frown at him.

"You control looks and illusions. Those are our..major gifts. We are very dangerous together. When we are together, we can easily over throw whatever government, lifestyle or person we want. For example. If someone was trying to kill the four of us, we could make an army of people that looked, acted, talked and emotionally were us. We'd easily be able to kill the threat before it killed us." Len explains slowly. I blink in shock at him.

"Oh." I mutter.

"However, the noble vampire government spilt us up. Long ago we use to live with Miku and Mikuo, back when we ruled over the vampires. We are now split up to keep everyone safe. The two of us together wouldn't be able to case much trouble, and neither could the Hatsune's." Len sighs. I frown in thought.

"But you said there was four...not including you...who's this other person?" I ask. Len opens his eyes and looks at me.

"You must be tired. This was a lot to take in...you should try to get some sleep." he says softly as he sits up. I frown at him for ignoring my question. I cross my arms defiantly at him as I narrow my eyes at him. He sits up and quirks an eyebrow at me as his eyes fade from blue to gold.

"If you don't want to move..." he offers. My eyes widen as I push off the bed and take a step back before dropping my arms. I take a quick breath before leaning in to Len's face. His eyes widen as the gold fizzles out to be replaced with blue.

"What are you doing..?" he asks slowly. I relax and let my breath out.

"Testing something..anyway..I'm going to bed. Goodnight Len." I murmur as I turn on my heel.

"Goodnight Rin.." he says softly from behind me as I walk out of his room.

o3o

I lazily roll over before slowly opening my eyes. The room was wrapped in darkness, only the soft sound of crickets reached my ears. With a yawn I sit up and pull my fingers through my hair. Heaven only knows what time it was. I glance down at the dress I was wearing and wince. After I reached my room last night I was too exhausted to change. I was asleep before my head even touched the pillow. My eyes slide over to the door to find a soft yellow glow coming from behind it.

"Means that they're up." I muse to myself as I push off my bed and step onto the floor. I quickly make my way to the door and slowly open it. There's the sound of glass shattering and I jump in shock before rushing out of my room. I make a quick left and follow the way Luka and Teto always go to the kitchen. There's a snarl and I shoved through the double kitchen doors. Maids brush past me, looking away. I push into the dinning room and gasp. The windows that reached from the floor to the high ceiling were all shattered with spiderweb cracks in them. Kaito and Ted were standing before Len.

"You are putting her in danger! I can not protect her while she is like this! If HE is there she will be put in more danger then I can protect her from. Call it off NOW!" Len snarls lowly, his fangs fully exposed. Kaito shifts uncomfortably as Ted sighs at Len. The marble floor underneath Len cracks. I glance between the two. If Len and I have been together. I stumble forward towards Len.

"Stop!" I yelp as I stand before Len, blocking Kaito and Ted. His gold glare meets my even blue gaze.

"Rin. Move." he hisses lowly. I stand tall before him.

"No."

"Rin, you don't understand-"

"Then help me to understand." I say gently. Len folds, he blinks away the gold and sighs.

"Kaito. Ted. Get out." Len snaps as he looks behind me at them. I couldn't hear anything but I know they're gone as soon as Len relaxes.

"What don't I get?" I ask softly.

"I can't protect you...as you are.." he says, looking away. It obviously hurt to say it to me.

"Why not?" I ask in confusion. Len pushes his bangs back from his forehead as he sighs.

"Because you're a human. I could so very easily hurt you. Your body can't handle as much as mine can." he says softly as he glances at me. I force a smile although what he said was dark.

"I trust you...to keep me safe." I say gently. Len winces as he looks me over.

"I can't change anything now. You might as well go get dressed...to look presentable."

"Now..?" I blink in shock. Len massage his forehead.

"Yes...everyone should be here shortly." he says. I gap.

"B..but what...? There's no food- or-" I stammer.

"The maids have been working all day...had I noticed..I would have stopped them and taken care of everything. I am sorry Rin." Len murmurs. I shake my head.

"N..no, it's okay.." I mumble. Len offers me a clipped smile.

"Go get dressed Rin. Luka and Teto will help you." he says as he turns away from me.

o3o

I gulp as I stare at myself in the mirror. Luka was busily fluffing out my layers.

"I...I can't do this..." I felt sick.

"Just relax.." Teto says softly. The dress I was in looked magnificent. It was black, and sleeveless. The cloth ruffled around my chest and was pulled together around my hips by a patch of gold bead work. The cloth cascaded out from under the bead work and swirled around my feet, trailing behind me. Teto fastens a gaudy gold neck less around my neck. She quickly presses it flat against my collar bone so it fanned out. They step away from me to look at their handy work. I gulp away. My hair was swept up into a bun, loose curls fell around my face.

"You look so..." Teto falters. Teto, who always had the word for everything.

"Elegant." Len says softly. I turn quickly and almost fall as my dress twists around my legs. Len's by my side, supporting me. He was dressed in a black suit, it was lined with gold. His hair was messy as ever, but his crimson ribbon was exchanged for a black one. I glance in the mirror as Len helps with my dress. We matched each other perfectly.

"You look nice too.." I murmur as I gather up my dress so I could walk. Len offers me a stiff smile before relaxing.

"Come on Rin, it's our turn." he says softly as he offers me his arm. I glance at his blue eyes before linking my arm with his. He leads me forward and I clink after him on my heels. He makes a right turn, toward the side of the estate I had never been in. I strain my ears to hear idle chatter. My legs were shaking as we near a brightly lit doorway.

"Don't let me fall." I plead. Len chuckles at me.

"Calm down Rin. I won't let you fall." he promises as we step through the door. The room goes silent. I release me dress so it falls against the floor. Len's head was held high and I attempted to do the same.

"Rin and Len Kagamine." a loud voice says introducing us. The room jumps into applauds as Len leads me down the stairs to join the crowd of people. His grip on me never once lessening.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02_ Ohmygosh yes cuteness overload...cx hopefully all those will be explained...I don't want to give any spoilers...but no, no Neru this time..

_Oranssi-Rin:_ Oh goodness..you followed my stories after 'To Protect You' iamsosorrythatihaven'tupdatedthatyetohmygosh... thank you for loving the story though!

_Treble and_ Bass: Weelllll I thought it was a good part to leave off at last chapter. :p look, you didn't have to wait as long either.

_Mew SunsetStar:_I'm glad you like it!

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_Since things are already different...what do you think will happen at this get together?_

review with your answers!

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

People spread out to make room for us. Each bowing their head and mumbling a 'Lord and Lady'. My heart jumps and I cling desperately to Len. Two people stand before us. Len stops a small distance away. My mouth pops open in awe. The women before me had her teal hair up in a bun with what looked like small diamonds littering her hair. Her dress was long and white, with silvery beads and diamonds woven to wrap around her neck and frame her hips. Her porcelain skin complimented her childish looking green eyes. A purplish looking bruise was placed directly below her right eye. She eyes me as does the man next to her. He looked like Len, only his suit was white with silver. His teal hair was smoothed back, away from his face. He had a matching purple bruise under his left eye. Birthmarks. I blink in shock. The room was completely silent.

"My dear old friend, it's so nice to see you again." a the woman coos to me. She smiles widely before rushing at me and pulling me against her. I blink in confusion as she hugs me close. Len's grip slips from mine and I slowly put my hands on her back.

"You look sublime." I breath the compliment. The woman pulls away and laughs as she looks me over.

"And you the same." she answers with a large smile. I glance away and play with my hair.

"I don't really know you.." I mumble. The male chuckles before offering me a hand. I eye it before looking to Len. He looked relaxed. I take the mans hand and he kisses it before rising.

"Rin, this is Miku, my wife." he says, motioning to the the woman as he clasps her hand.

"And this is Mikuo! My husband!" Miku bubbles happily as she leans roughly into him, making him laugh. I blink and the carefreeness is gone as Mikuo's eyes are narrowed. Miku's gaze darts around the room. Len wraps his arms around me quickly.

"Oh dear me. I am afraid I'm a little late." a soft voice says as a tall man steps into the opening. His blonde hair was a softer shade then Len's and his eye was a soft green, like Mikuo's. He was lean and lanky. I blink at him in interest. He wore a simple suit that was completely black, a bandage covered his left eye and left hand.

"Oliver." Len greets curtly. The atmosphere turns icy as Oliver walks towards me. His single green eye trained on me.

"Don't you look stunning. Hm..I really shouldn't be surprised you always do darling." Oliver muses as he offers me a hand. I raise my hand to take his.

"Humph! Is that anyway to treat me?" Miku asks in childish voice. Oliver eyes me a moment longer before turning to Miku. Len laces his arm around my waist and pulls me behind him. I peak around him to watch. Oliver was looming over Miku. Something was different about him.. Mikuo's body easily matches each of Miku's movements with a pose that was ready to attack. I could practically feel Mikuo's aura as Miku places her hand in Oliver's outstretched hand. Oliver chuckles as he pulls at the bandage over his eye. The torn wrap falls to the floor as his pupils expand to cover his eyes completely.

"My dearest Miku. It is a pleasure. However I do believe it's Rin's turn to be fawned over not yours." Oliver muses as he kisses her hand. He rises and Mikuo glares venomously at him. A blood droplet hits the floor.

"Oops." Oliver muses as Miku raises her hand for Mikuo to examine. Oliver turns away from her, his black demon like eyes boring into me. My eyes widen at how...captivating they were.

"How are you this lifetime darling?" he muses. I gasp at him. Under his left eye was half of Miku's birthmark. My eyes fly down to his bandaged hand.

"Oh? So you noticed?" he muses as he picks at the bandage till it breaks free.

"It is very lovely to see you again." he hums lowly as he bows to me.

"Go. Away." Len sneers as he moves to hide me from Oliver's view. I peak around Len's side.

"Len, you are rather weak right now, would you really be willing to die?" Oliver smirks at me as he shows me his hand. My blood runs cold. Half of my birthmark was on his left hand. I gasp.

"It wouldn't be me fighting." Len snaps.

"That's enough. We have come here to greet our returning queen. There will be no fighting." a strong voice says loudly. Oliver rolls his eyes and turns on his heel.

"I greeted our ever loved queen." Oliver sneers back at me before completely walking out of view. Len and I don't move.

"We celebrate!" Mikuo orders as the stiff feeling from before is replaced with excitement. The room fills with chatter.

"Len..? Are you okay?" I whisper. Len turns to look at me sadly.

"I am so sorry Rin, he wasn't invited.." he says quietly.

"Who was that..?" I ask lowly as I glance around the room, trying to find him again. Len shakes his head.

"Not now." he says gently as he leans forward to press his forehead to mine. He takes a deep breath before relaxing slightly.

"Come on, we have to talk to everyone." he says as he takes my hand and leads me through the crowd.

030

Miku hugs me close before waving at me. Mikuo protectively wraps an arm around her as they head out into the day-breaking morning. The large doors slam shut and I turn back to see Len slumped against the railing of the stairs.

"Len?!" I yelp as I rush towards him.

"I'm exhausted...but I know you won't let me go to bed yet." he grumbles before peaking at me through his bangs. I huff at him as I place my hands on my hips.

"Indeed, I won't. Who was that person?" I ask curiously.

"That? That was Miku and Mikuo...they're the Hatsune's-"

"You know who I'm talking about." I snap. Len sighs at me before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That...was Oliver. He's the fifth Royal." Len grumbles.

"He was...nice." I muse absently. Len snaps up and looks me over with wide eyes.

"No. He's not. You're falling for his power." Len shakes his head as he stands before me. I open my mouth to snap at Len.

"My followers have gold eyes, the Hatsune's followers have silver eyes. Oliver's vampires have all black eyes. HIS vampires are the ones you are so afraid of. THEY are the murderers." Len sneers.

"But Rei-" I stammer.

"Rei is under MY reign. He would not have killed you. Oliver explicitly orders them to kill people. He finds it FUN. He is very dangerous to you and Miku. Because he holds both of your birthmarks."

"But why does that make him so dangerous?" I ask in confusion.

"Because while I hold your complete birthmark, he holds only half of it. I can't control you for long periods of time because you are my equal. He could control you for a whole lifetime and you wouldn't even realize it." Len says lowly. I frown at him as I bite my lip in thought.

"That doesn't sound so bad.." I muse.

"This. Is why it was dangerous to have this thing. You're a human and easily influenced by Oliver's will. Rin. Oliver controls peoples right and wrong. He sways their mind." Len says as he holds my gaze. I glance away. Len snarls as he grabs my chin roughly before kissing me. My eyes widen in shock as he pulls away.

"Don't you ever think about him like that." Len hisses lowly to me. I blink away the fuzziness before gasping in shock.

"Oliver kills people?!" I breath as I cover my mouth. Len smirks at me.

"Glad to see that you are seeing reason." he says with a relaxed sigh.

"He made me think like that?!" I yelp. Len nods before pulling at my hand quickly.

"You trust me?" he asks in shock. I blink at him as I pull my hand away from his. My birthmark was now a purple color.

"I mean...I guess so.." I breath as I look over the mark.

"Rin.." Len starts.

"So. Next time I see Oliver, he'll do that same thing to me? Why doesn't it effect Miku?" I ask with a frown.

"Yes. And next time he'll do worse. He'll convince you that you can't trust me, or that he's your better soulmate. And...you'll believe him. I can't protect you from him. It doesn't effect Miku because she's a vampire. Mikuo can protect her from Oliver because they are very...attuned to each other." Len says looking away. My eyes widen in horror.

"I take it...he won't just give up on me?" I ask quietly. Len looks at me sadly before shaking his head. I gulp as I look at my feet. Len and I stand in silence.

"I guess...since we're soulmates and all that..." I stammer as I glance at Len. He blinks at me before cocking his head to the side. I bite my lip.

"If I stay human...what will Oliver do to me..?" I ask weakly.

"He isn't kind to humans Rin...he'll completely destroy you. But you won't know...because you'd think that what he is doing is right. You would be in pain all the time...until he finally changed you. After, he would send you on humans..and most likely use you to attack me and the Hatsune's." Len says softly. I gulp. None of those sounded like a good idea. I stare down my dress.

"Then I guess...it'd be better if...I wasn't human." I mutter lowly, knowing Len heard me. He gently captures my chin and lift my head to meet my gaze.

"Rin. Are you sure?" he asks softly. I gulp and look away. I nod quickly.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." I whisper as I start to shake. Len scoops me up as sun breaks through the open windows. He cradles my head against his shoulder as wind rushes past me, my dress twisting in the wind. He skids to a halt and gently places me on a bed. I blink as black spots cloud my vision.

"Sorry...they'll go away soon.." Len promises. I blink away the black spots just as Len's eyes turn gold around the edges. The door and windows slam shut before the curtains are drawn and the door is locked.

"Rin..I would never hurt you on purpose." he promises. My teeth were chattering as I look at him in horror. My heartbeat was ringing in my ears, making it almost impossible to breath.

"I...I..." I stammer. Len looks me over longingly.

"Shh...sh..." he breaths as he leans towards me. I fall back on the bed and Len looms over me.

"I'm scared.." I squeak. Len's hand works at my clenched fists. He laces his fingers through mine before smiling at me gently.

"I know... Don't worry, trust me." he breaths as he gently kisses my forehead. He moves and presses his lips against mine.

"Le-"

"I promised I would never hurt you on purpose." he whispers against my lips before kissing me again. My eyes fall closed as my heart races. Len litters my face, collarbone and shoulders with kisses. He pulls me up easily and sits me on his lap as he kisses my jaw gently. His warm hands support my back as he trails them over my dress slowly.

"What's going to happen..? When you-" I pant.

"Me biting you isn't what hurts." he whispers against my skin, warming it. I pull my fingers through his already messy hair. "What hurts...is going through my memories." he says as he pulls back slightly. There's a soft hissing sound and I gasp. I pull at his hair as he presses me into him. I let out a whimper as I lean against Len's head. My eye lids grow heavy as I feel myself being laid down.

030

I moan into the pillow as I roll into the covers before nestling down again. I open my eyes to squint at the dark room.

"Good evening." Len whispers softly to me. My eyes widen as I snap up and touch my neck. Six small holes clustered together on my neck.

"Did you-?" I break off as I squint in the darkness. Len was laying on his stomach, his head mostly buried in the pillow.

"No." he mumbles into the pillow. I blink in confusion.

"But you.." I trail off. Len shifts.

"I couldn't take any of your blood. You don't trust me enough. You aren't ready." he sighs.

"But I do trust you!" I yelp.

"No you don't. You can lie but your body can't." he groans into the pillow. I stare at him in shock. Len had been waiting for 100 years to see me again. And when he does...he can't have what he wants.

"How's that feel?" I ask softly. Len laughs darkly.

"Rin. I can only drink your blood. I have been incredibly weak for the last 100 years. Last time Oliver outright murdered you before me. I was completely useless. I attacked him and used up almost all my energy to cripple him. In the end, he got away from me and I had to hold you as you died. Do you know what you said to me?"

"No." I whisper.

"You said..'I'll love you for all eternity, please wait for me.' Every time. That's what really hurts. You've always died. And I've been stuck here. Alone. For thousands of years. You always made me promise to wait for you. You've gotten married, and had children. I've been alone. I've had to watch my soulmate be happy with other men and-" Len growls lowly as he turns to look at me, his gold eyes glowing in the dark.

"I..I'm sorry Len.." I say weakly.

"Still scared of me?" he asks bitingly.

"No...I just misunderstood you...you are hurt. You have all this...hurt built up in you.. But you can't do anything. Because you are a Royal. People look up too you and you watch over them. You can't crack, or break." I breath. Len blinks his golden eyes at me.

"But that's what soulmate's are for, someone you can trust. Someone that knows you aren't okay..someone that can step up for you to take a break. Right?" I ask, smiling sadly at him. Len's eyes widen at me, I blink and he's gone. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and presses his face into my back as he sighs. My back straightens as I let out a stifled gasp.

"I've needed you for so many years. A king is nothing without a queen." he says weakly as he holds me close. I relax and let a small smile curl on my lips. A king admitting he needs someone...no wonder he's behind me...not wanting me to look at him as he admits weakness. I almost giggle at the thought. Len's breath warms my back and I close my eyes.

"You...have me here now." I whisper softly. Len cradles my head to the side. There's that quiet hiss before my neck turns warm. I cry out at the sudden pain. It felt as if I had been stung repeatedly in my neck, a constant pain. Just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Len pulls away slightly, licking at my neck. I shudder.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." he breaths against my skin. I blink away the tears.

"Shh..it's okay..." Len promises as he pulls me back against his chest. "Did you change your mind?"

"N-no." I stammer in a shaky voice. Len litters my neck to shoulder with gentle kisses before kissing up to my ear.

"I've needed you so badly Rin, I love you.." he breaths in my ear. Len lets out a hiss that sounded like bees before dropping to my neck. I let out a gasp as Len's fingers brush my shoulder gently. I bite my tongue as my head rolls to the side. Len easily supports it with his other hand and brushes his thumb over my cheek. I lean back against Len roughly. My body felt numb, but it was quickly filled with the feeling of desperateness. I blink lazily. The desperate feeling turns to longing before settling on adoration. I relax into the feeling. My eyes widen as my neck begins to burn, the adoration turns to earth shattering pain. Len's grip on me tightens as panic claws at my throat. My heart races as I try to pull away from Len.

"L-Len." I choke out in a sob. My hand fists the blanket as I grip it tightly before letting out a blood curtailing scream.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02_ Oh my..I haven't read that series in forever.. There's a special place for people that guess my endings. A very good special place.. HOWEVER..I feel as though I really out did myself with how this is going to end... c;

_Crystal Prower:_ O Yes! Finally meeting Miku and Mikuo. I believe you should write a supernatural/adventure.. but that's just because I am not much of a horror fan...

_Treble and_ Bass: Ah haha..I'm glad you're enjoying all the RinxLen fluff...there wasn't much of a fight..so I threw in some fluff at the end c:

_Mew SunsetStar:_I'm debating on whether or not she should be turned back into one or not.. :/ there's so much I have to cover...that Rin shouldn't be a vampire for...and it is so..upsetting..

_Oranssi-Rin:_ ohgosh I am so glad..I will get around to finishing it...most likely after all these are re-written. Yea...all my stories I wrote...had rather weak endings..to the point that I didn't have them planned out..which made them all even worse.. ;;; I hope everyone is enjoying the new take on this story.. /(TTwTT)/ I must say I am rather disappointed though..a lot of the well known Kagamine writers disappeared...along with a lot of readers...when I first posted this story..I had over 9 reviews and 2,000 views on the first chapter alone...I don't know if it's because the writers have grown up and moved on to other things...or because Vocaloid isn't nearly as popular anymore... ^^; oh well. either way, I plan on re-writing everything..maybe put up one more story...before calling it quits myself...

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_Well..well..well...what will happen next?_

review with your answers!

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I struggle to keep my eyes open as I bounce back and fourth between Len and Kaito's shoulders. Sleep was luring me in, but I was trying my best to stay awake.

Thunk! My eyes open and I quickly sit up from hitting my head on Kaito's shoulder. He chuckles softly at me.

"Are you tired Rin?" Len asks. A smirk clear on his face. I nod, my chin hitting my chest before bouncing up in a jerky nod. My eyes slip into a glare.

"Len, don't be mean." Kaito chides from next to me. Len's smile softens as he positions himself towards me and leans back against the wall. He then grabs my waist and pulls me so I am looking at Kaito, but leaning back against him.

"Here." Kaito says as he throws a blanket over me. Len keeps one arm circled around my waist while he plays with my hair using his other hand. The rhythmic combing makes me relax into Len's chest, I bring one hand up to rest on my shoulder while the other rests in my lap. Len kisses my head and I slowly drift off into a surprisingly sweet sleep.

~ flashback:

The pain was almost unbearable as someone slams on the door. Len moans as he pull away from me, the pain disappears quickly. He snarls venomously at the thick doors.

"What?!" he demands. My eyes slide closed as I fall to the side. Len curses under his breath as he leans over me and licks my neck before launching off the bed and to the door. I felt so numb and exhausted. I could barely hear what Len and the person were talking about as my breathing slows.

"We need to go Rin." Len says swiftly as he pulls at my arms. My eyes snap open in shock. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep.

"But- Len." I complain, rubbing at my eyes tiredly. My arms felt so heavy. Len easily pulls me off his bed and into a standing position.

"Luka!" he yells, I stumble forward and he quickly grabs me, I lean back against him roughly.

"Come on Rin, wake up." he pleads softly, his hands are replaced with firm ones.

"Have her ready in 5." he orders.

"Come on Rin." Luka complains as she helps me stagger to my room, she throws the door closed before she pulls my dress off.

"I'm tired." I whine. Teto stands in front of me, a red dress in her hands.

"Go get the shoes." Luka orders as she let's go of me, Teto rushes away and Luka un-buttons the dress and pulls it over my head as I sway dangerously. Luka sighs as she tightens my corset as Teto picks one foot up at a time and puts on my socks and shoes. Something is tied into my hair and I'm turned around.

"She looks beautiful." Teto comments.

"Luka. Teto." Len snaps. They both turn quickly.

"Yes!" They yelp in surprise. I blink lazily at Len, my weight becoming more then I could handle. I start to fall to the side.

"Eh?!" Teto yelps.

"Rin!" Luka cries, trying to grab my hand. Just before I hit the floor warm hands scoop me up.

"Thank you." Len whispers. I nuzzle into his neck, the warmth making sleep irresistible. My long floor length dress wraps around my legs as Len repositions me in his arms. He runs his fingers through my hair before kissing the top of my head. I relax just as the full moon breaks through the window of my room.

~ end flashback:

"Time to get up, Rin." Len whispers into my ear. I clench my eyes shut and hide my face in his chest.

"Rin." he hums, hands ghosting over my sides. I remain quiet, grappling for my sleep to comeback. Len makes a sound in the back of his throat as he lightly starts poking at my sides. My eyes shoot open as I move from side to side to avoid his pokes.

"Stop!" I moan as I grab at his hands.

"Time to get up. I've known you for a thousand years..I know how to wake you up." he smiles as he continues, ignoring my hands. I try my hardest to keep a straight face as he tickles me, but lose and end up laughing, trying to protect my sides. Len's smile widens as he steals a kiss from my cheek before releasing me. I giggle and Kaito sighs.

"Where is 'here'?" I ask as Len pulls his arms away. I attempt to glance out of the window.

"The Hatsune estate." Kaito answers for Len as he opens the carriage door. The exhaustion from before creeps up on me again.

"Hatsune estate." I breath. Len helps me up before quickly exiting. His long cloak twirling around his legs. I stand and stretch before fixing my dress and stepping out. Len offers me a hand and I accept it happily. If I didn't have someone to hold me up...I'd most likely fall over. Len's blue eyes flicker over me.

"I'm terribly sorry Rin..." he whispers as I stumble slightly. I shake my head quickly as I stand tall, black spots cloud my vision and I blink them away.

"I just need some more sleep." I mumble back. Len pauses and I lean against him roughly. He takes a deep breath as he tightens his grip on me, taking on all of my weight.

"Len, Rin!" Ted yells from inside. Len easily helps me in and the door is shut behind us by a set of maids.

"Rin darling!" Miku coos as she kisses both of my cheeks before moving to do the same to Len, only she lightly smacks his cheek before giggling. Mikuo smiles and takes my hand and kisses it.

"A pleasure to meet you again so soon Rin." he says. I sway, his voice was as smooth and slow as honey, it could lull me to sleep easily.

"Pleasures all mine." I answer quietly, stepping closer to Len.

"That's enough." Len snaps. The sleepy sweet feeling is gone as Mikuo's eyes flash towards Len before he wraps his arm around Miku's waste.

"Poor Rin." he hums as Miku giggles at me. I was so exhausted, my head was feeling fuzzy.

"Oh right, the meeting is tomorrow, but we are happy to have all the royals in our home. Please, feel free to sleep, we'll have one of our maids show you to your room." Miku says happily as she looks me over before they both turn and walk down a hallway.

"If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come today." Len grumbles, glaring at their backs.

030

"I can't share a room with you! We aren't married!" I whisper yell at Len in embarrassment. He was wearing a thin white baggy shirt, black pants, and had his hair down as he lounged in the large bed we were to share.

"Rin, please, I am to tired to ask for another room. Nothing will happen. And besides. You already have and we were married...in each of those 30 lifetimes." he sighs tiredly. I flush.

"Len." I whine.

"Please." he begs. "Aren't you tired?" I pout before giving in, slowly shrugging out of my red dress, and letting it fall to the floor, I quickly rush into the bed, staying in my slip.

"How are you tired?! You didn't do anything!" I snap quietly at him as I glare at the door. Len groans.

"I would love to go into detail but-"

"I'm dying to hear." I hiss lowly.

"Drinking human blood is like sipping mashed potatoes." he says bluntly. I blink in confusion before turning to look at him.

"What?" I laugh. Len looks at me seriously.

"It is! Human blood is rather thick in consistency compared to vampire blood. It's exhausting to drink human blood." he muses as he closes his eyes. I puff my cheeks out at him.

"Well, excuse me, for having mashed potato blood." I snap. Len laughs as he opens a single eye to look at me.

"There's no need to get so offended. My vampire blood is also attacking the human blood...which is also exhausting." he says. I roll my eyes at him before smirking.

"I think your 100 some years has just crippled you and your ability to take blood." I snicker. I barely had time to yelp as Len presses my hands into the mattress as he hovers above me. I blink up at him in shock. I didn't even see him move.

"I highly doubt that." Len muses as he exposes his large fangs too me. "Want to test me?"

"I was teasing.." I squirm beneath him as his eyes turn gold. He hisses softly as he opens his mouth and lowers it to my neck.

"I was kidding!" I gasp breathlessly. I could feel Len's fangs brush against my neck. He chuckles against my skin before sliding off of me and releasing my arms.

"So was I." he smirks at me. I huff at him as he falls onto his pillow. I roll onto my side to pout at him teasing me.

"Goodnight Rin." Len sighs blowing the candles out. I nuzzle into the pillow, keeping myself halfway off the king sized bed. None the less. In this lifetime, Len and I weren't married. Just as my eyes close arms snake around my waist and pull me back. I let out a gasp as Len's slow breaths brush the back of my neck. His body curving around mine, warmth radiating off him in waves. My eyes grow heavy and I struggle to keep them open.

U3U

"We should wake them." a hushed voice whispers. My hand twitches slightly.

"But they look so cute, we really should just leave them." another voice says. I groan quietly and the warmth around me moves.

"Out." Len snaps. My eyes fly open as I quickly move my hands away from his chest. His blue eyes flash down to look at me. My face a bright red.

"Sorry!" the maids chorus as they quickly rush out of the room. The door softly clicking shut. Len sighs as he falls back against the bed.

"Well good evening." he grumbles. I sit up and turn to face away from him.

"Good evening." I mumble. I was sleeping with Len, and holding onto his shirt! And the maids saw! How embarrassing?! I hold my hands against my face to cover my blush. We weren't even married!

"Are you okay?" Len asks. I nod quickly and slide out of bed.

"I'll get ready first." I mumble as I quickly walk for the bathroom. The door clicks shut and I take a huge breath as I stare in the mirror. My face still had twinge of red. I groan as I run my fingers through my messy hair. I pull my slip off and replace it with a new one from my bag that was placed in the bathroom. I wash my face with warm water before brushing my hair out and tying the red ribbon into my hair. With a sigh I pull on the dress I was packed to wear. The material of my dress brushes against my feet as I step into it and do up my buttons. I stare into the mirror at myself. Letting my hands trail over the silken material. It was red, like the one from before, black lace framing my pale skin around my shoulders and chest. The corset was beautifully designed with beadwork, lace and silk. The corset stopped just as my hip bones began, the red ruffles were held up in gathers so that the red material fell over my bodice like a water fall, lace adorned as trimming and made the dress look like it was fit for a queen.

"Queen." I sputter in a soft laugh. I lean forward and squint into the mirror to find six small white dots on my neck. Gently, I trail my fingers over them in thought. I sigh and look back up in the mirror. I shriek as my eyes meet Len's. I spin quickly and fall back against the sink.

"You should have knocked!" I snap at him. He looks me over as he smiles. He was wearing his average suit, nothing flashy like the one he wore to the extravagant showing. Still, he looked handsome with his messy hair falling into his eyes.

"Sorry..you were talking to yourself and I was curious." he muses.

"I was?" I blink in surprise.

"Something about being a queen?" he asks as if he didn't hear. I roll my eyes at him.

"You are impossible." I sigh as I shake my head.

"That's what you said to him the first time you two met!" Miku giggles from the doorway. I turn to look at her and smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh yes. He made quite the fool of himself." Miku says happily before looking to Len.

"Everyone should be here shortly, when you two are done...you should come down and greet everyone." Miku says as she smiles at me one last time before vanishing from view. I wait half a second before turning to look at Len.

"What did you do when we first met?" I asks suspiciously. Len winces and muses at his bangs before smiling widely.

"I can't say. Only those that were there can know about it." he smirks at me deviously. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I promise I'll tell you about it later. Let's get down to this meeting before Mikuo comes to drag us down himself." Len says as he pressing his hand to the small of my back and gently shoves me out of the bathroom. He pauses slightly.

"Are you feeling better..? You could stay up here and sleep if you are still tired." Len says softly. I look back at him over my shoulder.

"I feel better now, I should be okay." I answer. Len stiffens.

"Are_ you_ okay?" I ask as I turn to look at him. He puts his finger to his lips before quickly shoving it in my mouth. My eyes widen as I grab at his hand and attempt to pull it away. I taste rusty copper and gag. Len pulls his finger away and I glare at him.

"Yes, I know. Disgusting, vial. But Oliver is here...and with that little bit of blood.." Len starts. My head pounds, I groan as I press my fingers to my temple.

"It won't do any real changes...but it will help me greatly." he promises. I sigh as I wave a hand at him.

"I'll just demand answers later, I don't want Miku coming up here to drag us down." Len nods solemnly, and I turn away from him as our door opens on it's own. I glance at Len to see gold line his bright blue eyes.

"Showoff." I mutter as I walk out of our shared room with Len following after me as he chuckles.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02_ Oliver was in this story by accident actually...I was actually going to use Rei..but I accidentally used him already..but oh well, Oliver fits the cut better anyway for what I have planned. x3 Those are all marvelous questions...that I can't give you an answer too x3 Yes...I'd love to just make Rin fall all over Len..but that just wouldn't happen.. ^^; I'm trying for realistic reactions T3T

_Crystal Prower:_ Beating your cousin?! :o that doesn't sound very nice... Oh! I miss them too.. ^^; And you are probably right... Your story sounds very interesting!

_Treble and_ Bass: All of those are really great questions...that I can't answer c; You have NO idea what you guys are in for...I am pretty excited.. x3

_Mew SunsetStar:_I never said he was trying to kill her o.o

_Oranssi-Rin:_ I know the feeling...I can't say I was here at the beginning..because I didn't really start writing later in the Vocaloid game...but I was here for the 'Vocaloid Prime' and let me just say it was wonderful. There were so many readers...and writers! It's sad to see them all go... o3o oh! Don't get me wrong! I won't leave completely! I'll leave an email and my tumblr...if people want me to read their stories (to give opinions, edit, etc.) I'll do what I can! And I plan on leaving my tumblr...because while I am going to stop writing fanfic..I have many of my own stories that I plan on writing, drawing and producing! I'll still be ghosting around ff...not leaving completely. c: I can defiantly say that if the advertising does well..I will stick around for a bit longer though! (I also love long [ranty or not] reviews!) I can't wait to see how you guys react to what I have in store for you~

Mimi02: I'm glad you enjoy the detail! ^^ Good guess...I'm not ready to change Rin yet though..

Maya Ria:Ohmygosh..thank you so much for your review..it kinda brightened my night.. cx but no...good guess

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_So Oliver is at the meeting, how will things go between all the Royals?_

review with your answers!

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

We were all seated at a large table. There were easily over 20 people, excluding the Royals, huddled over the polished wood. Len's eyes were closed as he waited for the meeting to start. My hand was resting in my lap as I glanced around the table. We greeted almost half of these people and I still didn't remember a quarter of their names. My skin crawls and I turn my gaze to Oliver, meeting his green gaze. I gulp and Len places a hand on my knee. I glance at him. His eyes were still closed but his relaxed face was more stiff.

"We have called a meeting to discuss the Royal Oliver." Meito says loudly standing. I smile to myself. I remembered him. Len straightens.

"Oh?" he asks in slight surprise. My eyes turn to Oliver. He held a satisfied smirk as he watches me before turning his gaze to Miku. I follow his gaze and Miku shifts uncomfortably.

"Oliver. You sent one of your followers after a noble. Yumma is no longer with us. We request that you be put in confinement." Meito continues. I blink in shock. Oliver's eyes meet mine again, something flashes in them. I narrow my gaze at him.

"How do you know it was one of his?" I ask. Oliver seems to relax at the sound of my voice but quickly stiffens.

"I'll answer that. Because my followers have a certain...way of doing things." Oliver muses before looking at Meito. "However, with that said, I didn't order it. You cannot punish me for my followers own actions."

"We can, if there is a full vote." Meito says glaring at Oliver. Oliver leans back in his chair and sighs.

"If you want a punishment dealt..." Oliver hums as his eyes scan the nobles before settling on one.

"You. Did you murder this...Yumma?" Oliver asks gently. The noble was shaking badly as he glances at Oliver.

"Y..yes. Lord Oliver." it chokes out. Oliver sneers at, Len reaches over and covers my eyes quickly. There's a thud and I gasp quietly.

"That was uncalled for." Len snaps as he slowly pulls his hands away. I gulp as I look at Oliver.

"Nonetheless, you are our main problem. You let your followers murder innocent humans." Meito snaps. I frown. They were really trying to put Oliver away. I glance down the table and bite my tongue to hold back a shaky sob. The noble was laying faced down on the table, blood pooling out from his head. Everyone was ignoring it as if it was normal. My gaze snaps back to Oliver.

"All in favor?" Meito asks. I stand quickly, throwing my chair back.

"Not in favor!" I snap as I glance at Meito before looking back to Oliver. Len makes a soft growl as he stands beside me.

"Not in favor." he says lowly. I try not to wince. Len was only agreeing because if he voted against me, it would show that we didn't trust each other.

"In favor." Miku whispers.

"Favor." Mikuo sighs.

"Not in favor." Oliver muses as he looks at me. I glare at him.

"I don't like you, and I don't trust you. I don't know what you are up too, nor do I know what you are playing. But you have a rather good illusion in place. And I will figure out what it is. And I will break it." I threaten lowly, Oliver stands also.

"My aren't you brave darling. Threatening me? That's not a very nice thing to do. Tell me. What illusion do you see, when you can't even place one." he asks with a smirk. I lick my lips as I glance at Len. His eyes were gold, he was ready to attack at any given moment. One wrong move, and Len would attack Oliver. I shift my weight to my other hip as I turn to look at Oliver again. My stomach churns..but I felt like I was right.

"You soften when you listen to me and Miku. We mean something to you, yet you have no intention of doing anything. When you first met me, you didn't do anything. You could have outright attacked Len and taken me. Mikuo wouldn't have done anything, and he wouldn't let Miku do anything either. It was a wonderful opportunity. You are relaxed, yet tensed." I blink in shock as I lean back slightly. "It's almost as if you are slipping into a well practiced act-"

"That's enough, darling." Oliver seethes acidly as he makes a hand motion. Len hisses as the candles on the table shake before launching at Oliver.

"Len!" I yelp. Oliver easily dodges the candles and laughs at Len. The glass chandelier above us clinks madly.

"Stop!" I order. Len freezes as does Oliver the room goes silent. "That's enough...no fighting." I say softly as I sit quickly and turn to look at Metio.

"Majority rule. Oliver doesn't go into confinement." I say quickly as I grab Len's hand and pull him down. He sits roughly, hissing lowly. I throw him a glare and he meets it evenly.

"Great. Meeting adjourned." Oliver grumbles as he shoots me a glare before shoving his chair back. The nobles all jump into a loud argument over it. Oliver rolls his eyes and waves them away.

"I win this time. I'm leaving." he snaps as he storms out of the room. Noble start yelling and arguing loudly. I cringe as I glance at Len. He massages his temple as he sighs.

"I don't know what you were doing...or what you have planned... But I've known you long to understand that...your intuition is almost always close to the truth. Royal or not." Len says softly as he glances at me with blue eyes. I tighten my grip on his hand and smile.

"Thank you." I whisper. Len forces a smile smile.

"It's what I'm here for." he muses.

"That. Is. ENOUGH!" Miku snarls. My eyes widen in shock as I lean around Len to look at her. The room goes quiet. She giggles softly before continuing in a soft voice.

"The meet is officially over. Our house is no longer open to you. Please exit and debate at someone else's home." she says gently, but everyone could easily hear her as if she was whispering in your ear. The nobles all rise before bowing lowly.

"Thank you for your hospitality." they mutter before filing out of the room. After a prolonged silence Len lets out a sigh and relaxes. It must mean that the nobles have all left.

"I don't know what you're up too Rin, even as your sister, you still confuse me sometimes." Miku mumbles. My eyes widen as I shoot up.

"You're my sister?!" I squeak in shock. She blinks at me before laughing.

"Yes, of course. I'm surprise Len hasn't mentioned it." Miku says as she chides Len.

"I was going to tell her when I told her about how we first met." he sighs. This was so much to take in. Miku was my sister..in my first lifetime.

"Oh! I'll tell part of it then!" Miku giggles before turning to look at me. "We were just turning 50. And since woman mature faster then men, we were already out of our pubescent stage. Mother and Father passed away the year before, we were informed of our betroths and soulmates. It was our first time meeting them and..." Miku snickers as she glances at Len.

"Men don't mature as fast as women, even for vampires. Men take about 100 years, while women take 50-75. I was around 70 years old when we met." Len groans and I frown at him as he massages his temple.

"I hadn't yet grown into my body yet. I was awkward and clumsy. Nonetheless, I was still a Royal...and had to meet you when it was written. Before I could meet you...my parents had me doing multiple things at once for a week. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in over a week when I first met you.." Len trails off. I watch him curiously.

"We were still in the serenading era...and I...may have...accidentally..called you an obnoxious pig.." Len grumbles before glaring at Miku who falls into a fit of giggles.

"And then he passed out soon after from exhaustion." Mikuo adds with a large smile.

"I hope you made it up to me." I fake pout before breaking into a large smile. It was regrettable that I didn't have that memory. The image of Len being awkward and lanky was near impossible to imagine. Almost as hard as it was to imagine Len singing.

"Oh I did." Len vows, moving his hand to lean against it.

"What did you do?" I ask excitedly.

"I can't say, there are young virgin ears at this table." he muses. I frown as I glance between Mikuo, Miku and Len.

"There is?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes. You." Len laughs. I huff as I glare at him. Mikuo chuckles from beside Miku.

"Okay, okay..that's enough." Mikuo snickers.

"WE are more interested in you." Miku chirps.

"Me?" I ask as I turn to look at them.

"Yes." Miku muses as she leans towards me.

"About what you said about Oliver. What were you thinking? What made you think all that? An illusion?" Mikuo presses. I slide back in my chair as I cringe.

"I just...he...something's different about him. It doesn't seem like he wants to directly harm us..." I mumble.

"He murdered you 20 times Rin." Miku says gently. I purse my lips in thought before shaking my head.

"I don't know...I'll figure it out though." I vow. Miku and Mikuo share a look before nodding to me.

"Well Rin, I say it's about time we get home ourselves." Len says as he stands. I huff out a sigh and stand. My eyes widen as glass shatters, I barely have time to catch my breath as I am pressed down on the floor. A hand tightens around my neck. I blink up at Oliver with wide eyes.

"Rin!" Miku screams. I glance to the side. Len was absolutely livid.

"You my dear. Are over stepping your bounds." Oliver snaps at me.

"What bounds?!" I yelp as I pull at his hand. Oliver puts a hand up to Len.

"You attack me, and I kill her again." Oliver promises. I squirm as I gasp for air. Oliver looks down at me, his green eyes flash as he lessens his grip on me. I squint up at him. He wouldn't kill me. If he cares about my discomfort, he defiantly wasn't here to kill me.

"Now. Do not ever challenge me before the nobles again. I don't need them listening to ever word YOU have to say. They need to listen to me and your kings. You queens, need to hush and wait until it is your turn to talk. Seen and not heard." Oliver sneers.

"Why do you want all the attention?! What are you hiding-" I break off as I stare at him a moment longer. "You're not hiding you're protect-"

"For the ever loving- RIN STOP TALKING!" Oliver snarls as he bares his fangs at me.

"WHY?! What is so important for you to keep hidden?!" I scream up at him. Mikuo's eyes flash up before meeting mine again. Oliver releases my neck and presses his hand to my forehead, pushing it backward.

"Rin?!" Miku shrieks as she runs towards me. Oliver throws his hand out to her and she stills.

"Because it's my job to protect my sisters." Oliver growls lowly. Miku gasps in shock and my blood runs cold.

"Sisters?" we breath in union.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-14 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Yea he was...but he was serious in 'Love is Blind' and I kinda wanted a break from such a serious character...although he does have his moments.. I feel kinda bad..because I did vanish for a while after things cooled down..but then came back shortly after. Either way...the writers grew up and vanished...and we are being replaced with the new ones... (they may not be good now..but I know they'll get better over time..I was where they were in the beginning.)

_Crystal Prower:_ Ahhh yes...I remember reading a fantastic God/Goddess one..it was wonderful c:

_Treble and_ Bass: Al I guess you could call that a pretty drastic event huh? x3

_rill. .2:_I hope that was an okay meeting...I was more excited about my plot twist.. cx

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_How will Oliver's news go over?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

Oliver relaxes for half a second and his weight is gone. I'm quickly cradled in Len's arms as he picks me up. I turn my wide eyes to Oliver. He smirks as he spits out blood on the floor.

"Boy. You are getting better." Oliver smirks. Len growls lowly as his grip on me tightens.

"Len...he isn't lying." Mikuo whispers. Miku falls to her knees as she stares at Oliver. He rolls his eyes.

"Now now...let's not all...get all emotional." he sneers at Mikuo. There was a chink in the armor he was hiding behind.

"What kind of brother murders his own sisters?!" Len snaps. Miku chokes out a sob. Oliver muses his hair back before pointing at me.

"Rin. She's a goody two-shoes, and innocent. She's nothing but a nightmare under it all. Her greatest weakness is how people can manipulate her. Funny. People manipulate a manipulator. She falls for her emotions rather then what is right and wrong." he says lowly as he looks me over.

"I-" I start to defend myself.

"As an older brother, I want nothing more then to see my sister do the right thing. Those past 30 lifetimes, you were on the wrong path. If you had lived you would have ruined the rule that Len, Mikuo, Miku and I set up." he says before pointing to Miku.

"You on the other hand relay on your thoughts more then emotions. Ironic since you are stuck with someone that deals with emotions. Nonetheless, you react on thought. You agreed to send me to confinement because with me gone, you're thoughts can't be jumbled by me." Oliver says as he lets his hand fall. I watch Oliver closely.

"Why do Mikuo and Len not know about you then?" I ask in confusion.

"That's also rather simple. With me in the background as the fifth Royal out. Len and Mikuo can easily take care of you two. But I couldn't be present in your lives. While I am in the background, I am actually keeping the Nobles busy and away from you four until you were ready." Oliver muses.

"Ready for what?" Len demands. Oliver meets his gaze evenly.

"War."

"What do you mean?!" Miku yelps.

"While Len and Mikuo were born Princes. I was born a King. Mother and Father died shortly after you two were born. As the King, I get these lovely powers such as memories and sensing the future." Oliver smirks widely.

"And you four all have leading roles in the future, with me in the spotlight of course." he hums.

"You repressed all of our memories?!" I snap.

"I couldn't have you pretending to hate and outcast me. It works much better if the feelings are real." Oliver says flippantly before looking at me. "Atleast. I didn't repress your memories. I needed you. You and you're thousand lies you could paint."

"What?" I breath in shock.

"You-" Len starts.

"Ah! If you remember correctly, I didn't kill Rin the first time. She was murdered in a vampire raid. You defiantly got the hardest sister to handle." Oliver chuckles at Len. I blink in confusion, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"This...is a lot to handle..." Miku mutters as she staggers to her feet. Oliver sighs as he leans against the wall.

"I wasn't going to say anything until the time is right. But Rin felt the need to try and pull me apart." he says tiredly.

"If you're a king.." I start slowly.

"You four aren't Kings and Queens until I say you are." Oliver smirks at us as his eyes go black. Len hisses lowly.

"Why are you distracting the Nobles from us?" Mikuo asks lowly.

"Because the Nobles have it in their head that they no longer need Royals. They believe that they can control all of our followers on their own." Oliver says as he glances at Len and then Mikuo.

"No.." Len breaths.

"Impossible." Mikuo snaps.

"Not so. They have been dying to to kill us off. I killed Yumma. But only because he was going to attempt to kill Len, and then Rin this morning." Oliver says motioning to us. I clench Len's collar in shock.

"Mikuo?" Len stresses.

"He isn't lying." Mikuo says. The windows clink before exploding. I yelp as glass rains down and clatters against the floor. Len lowers his head, his bangs covering his eyes as the glass shakes before lifting into the air.

"These idiots. Don't they know that with us gone they might as well kill themselves." Len hisses lowly. I shudder.

"Len...hey...it's okay..." I breath as I move his bangs away from his eyes. His livid gold eyes meet mine and I gasp.

"Calm down." Mikuo snaps. "You're giving me a headache." he grumbles after.

"We can do this Len." I say with a slight smile. He sighs as the glass clatters to the floor.

"I'll get you new windows." he mumbles as sets me on the floor, and I rearrange my dress. Len wraps his arms around me protectively and I sigh as I look to Oliver. His eyes run over all of us before settling on me again. I blink in shock as I look to Mikuo. My thoughts run wild.

"Mikuo, have you died?" I ask. He looks slightly offended.

"No?" he answers. I turn back to Oliver.

"You. You're dangerous." I say pointing at Oliver.

"Oh? And your reasoning?" he muses with a smile playing on his lips.

"You only killed Miku and I because, not just because we are your sisters, and you hold half of our birthmarks. You didn't kill Len or Mikuo because not only were WE not ready but THEY weren't ready. You were also as you say 'leading them to the right path'. You were willing to kill yourself for this war. You don't have a soulmate, and if you had died. You wouldn't have come back." I say bravely. Len freezes. Oliver purses his lips in thought.

"That's one way of putting it yes. Look at you four though. If you didn't have a blind spot for me, I would have been dead the second I broke through the window." He says lightly.

"You murdered her 30 times to get ME ready?! I had to wait centuries for her! And you just-" Len snarls.

"But look at you now. You don't take Rin for granted now do you? She wasn't given to you, she's something that over the centuries you have learned to cherish." Oliver says softly. Len makes a noise in the back of his throat as he pulls me back against him.

"Don't test me. I am over a thousand years older then you two." Oliver muses with a smile.

"Alright. So we have learned that you are not the one we should be worried about, but the Nobles are. What is your plan to stop them?" Mikuo asks. Oliver sighs and glances at me.

"We are almost all ready..however.."

"No. Rin is not getting involved." Len snaps. I blink in confusion.

"We need her. Without her we fall apart."

"It takes her centuries to master her illusions! If she doesn't take her time she will hurt herself or others."

"Not this lifetime." Oliver says as he walks towards us. He leans down the meet my gaze.

"What do you think Rin?" Oliver whispers. I look him over. He was hoping for a certain answer. I had a feeling that if he didn't get it, I would be killed yet again and he'd wipe everyone's memory. Len's grip tightens on me as if he feels the same.

"I'm sure that since I saw through your illusion, I can paint the perfect image for these Nobles." I say as I stand tall. Oliver chuckles as he turns away from me.

"Let's try this one last 't let me down." Oliver muses. "Now, we need to act as if nothing has changed. We have about a month before the Nobles will try anything. I am still a distraction. Take good care of my siblings." Oliver says as he turns on his heel and breezily leaves the room. I wait half a second before turning to Len.

"Are you okay?" I ask, Len shakes his head as he presses his fingers to his forehead.

"I'm fine...I just have a slight headache now..." he grumbles before smiling at me slightly. "I was throwing too much around." I turn to look over to Miku. She was clinging to Mikuo who was whispering to her quietly.

"I believe...we should take our leave as well. It is against rules for us to stay more then 48 hours with other Royals." Len muses. Miku turns to look at us tiredly.

"I think we all have some thinking to do.." she mumbles.

"Till next time." Mikuo greets as he bows his head slightly. Len releases me and takes my hand as he leads my out of the main hall. He slows as we take the stairs up to our room.

"Is it hard for you to walk so slow?" I ask.

"Irritating at time, but no, not hard." he answers softly as we reach the top stair.

"Do you believe Oliver?" I whisper.

"I have to. Mikuo would have known if he was lying." Len muses. I frown in thought.

"This is all so odd.." I complain.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 10-12 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ I'm pretty sure I answered all those question's in this chapter... cx I do believe that murder is the ultimate form of love? o3o

_Crystal Prower:_ That is so very true! Hmm...I know Piko doesn't even play a part in most of my fics...but..in my 'I'm retiring' fic...he plays a minor roll o3o

_Treble and_ Bass: I'd say or worse... x3 the Royal's are pretty close..I mean 3/5 are family.

_Mangalover247:_I hope I answered your question in this chapter c:

Yukkimurii: oh yay! You're back, I always smile at your reviews.. Yes, Len's 'POV' is up, but these two stories are so different this time around..it's more like a separate story on its own by now. You wouldn't be spoiling anything. (in 'Love was Blind' Len was more serious...so I needed a break) You are right in your musings, Len is comfortable around Rin...(he's known her for over a thousand years, I'll touch more on their past lifetimes in my next chapter..) UGh, as much as I love to write a fluffy cliches, where Rin automatically remembers Len and life is good. It just wouldn't happen that way.. So not only am I trying to mold these characters to how I want them to be perceived...I want it to be believable. Speaking of perceiving, you are pretty close on Rin. (This is getting a little bit more into it..) You have to remember that Rin can influence peoples perception and can make illusions. So ultimately it makes sense that she would follow her emotions rather then her thoughts. She is someone that is use to illusions. If she took everything at face value, she could fall for an illusion. (I hope that makes sense...) /I love when people dissect my characters

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_Feelings on Oliver?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I flick at my spoon as I let out a long sigh before glancing at Len. He was completely absorbed in his book. I narrow my eyes at him as I lift my tea cup up. Len turns the page and I grab a sugar cube. I roll it over in my fingers before resting it on my thumb. My finger snaps against it and it launches at Len. He sighs as the sugar cube freezes in midair.

"Yes Rin?" he asks as he lowers the book and holds his hand out. The sugar cube drops into his hand and he places it on the saucer, next to his cup.

"This is boring. I don't know how you have lived this long without going insane." I grumble. Len closes his book before leaning towards me.

"Want to hear about how we met?" he asks with a slight smile.

"I already know that." I mumble. Len smile widens.

"You don't know the half of it." he breaths. My curiosity peaks and I lean towards him.

"Tell me." I gap. Len leans back in his chair and glances out the window before looking back to me.

"You heard when we first coordinately met. The actual first time we met is a secret, Miku would be livid if she heard about." Len chuckles before taking a deep breath and continuing. "You had such a kind heart. I was meeting with some upperclassmen that day. It was cloudy, so the sun didn't bother me. I just walked out of the building when I ran into you. You..were dressed as a lower class, but I could easily tell you were royalty. We bumped into each other so hard, I actually knocked you to the ground. I, of course, quickly attempted to pull you up. But remember, I was clumsy and uncoordinated. You pulled on me too hard and I fell on top of you." Len laughs at the memory and I pout at him.

"Don't stop..what happened next?" I ask.

"You freaked out of course. You most likely didn't recognize me. Regardless, I was attempting to get off of you as quickly as I could. You were squirming..and we knocked heads. Rather hard. I fell off of you and you pressed your face into mine. You were staring at my eyes, and you said, I quote, 'You have such dazzling eyes.' I swear it was at that moment I fell in love with you. You didn't even let me respond before you jumped to your feet and ran away." Len muses as he watches me.

"Why was I dressed as an underclassmen?" I ask in confusion.

"When I asked, you said that you were going to buy bread for the maids, so they could take it home to their families." Len says with a smile.

"Why-" I start.

"Miku would be livid because we never told her about it. And we weren't suppose to meet until later that month. I have no idea why you didn't recognize me. Of course I recognized you. You had the aura of a Royal." he answers me. I frown at him before cocking my head in thought.

"What makes you a Royal?" I ask. Len winces before smiling.

"There is only one royal family, and that's yours. Your mother and father select a human, and change him into a vampire. Since they are royalty the vampire they create is a Royal. I was..." Len pauses before musing his bangs in thought.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"It happened a long time ago. And my memory of me being a human is fuzzy." he mumbles before his eyes widen and he smiles. "Ah! That's right, I was a stable boy."

"You were a stable boy?" I gasp, leaning back in my chair.

"Yes." he laughs. "Anyway, your parents chose me to be a heir. They drained me, filled me with their blood and I was frozen. I am now forever stuck at age 21. Mm..now, remember. Your mother and father could see the future, so they knew they would be having a girl. So they obviously picked someone that would...click with their daughter." Len winces as he glances at me.

"Odd?" he asks.

"Very odd. Doesn't that make us...um...related?" I stumble over the words. Len's eyes widen.

"No. Heavens no. I was born human. I had a mother and a father. I guess I am over exaggerating when I say they filled me with their blood. They drain half of my blood, and give me a couple drops of their blood. Their vampire blood attacks what was left of my human blood. My blood is changed over to vampire blood and my body reanimates as a vampire." Len frowns as he explains. I leans back in my chair.

"So your blood is yours, and their blood is theirs?" I ask.

"Yes." Len sighs. I muse over these new facts.

"Do you hate them?"

"Your parents? Sometimes..they knew our destines were intertwined together. I get to have you, but in return, I had to give up my old life for it." Len hums.

"What do you mean?" I ask in shock.

"If I am remembering correctly. I was taking care of a horse when your mother approached me. I was engaged to a younger lady that I was to marry in a month. I absolutely despised her. She was loud and felt like she should be treated like a queen by everyone. Your mother, gorgeous by the way, much like you. She came in and struck up a conversation with me. She asked me if I would be happy with my future. I said I most likely wouldn't be." Len says as he smiles and closes his eyes.

"And then?" I breath.

"She asked me if I knew what it felt like to love someone. I said, I do not. She then proceeded to tell me that she could give me a future where I would be happy and madly in love. I didn't believe a word she said. My luck, she would just turn me into a slave. But I agreed nonetheless. And that's when she attacked me." Len muses before opening his eyes to meet mine. I let out a breath.

"And? Was her prediction right?" I ask.

"Oh yes. I am very happy, and madly in love." Len smirks at me. My eyes widen as my cheeks burn.

"With this book. This book is absolutely wonderful. Had I died 2 thousand years ago I would have never read it." Len continues.

"You-you-" I stammer before throwing sugar cubes at Len.

"Teasing, I'm teasing." he laughs as the sugar cubes freeze before touching him. They move over my tea before being dropped in. I glare at him venomously.

"You are so breathtaking." Len breaths, forcing my glare to falter.

"Want to know my favorite memory?" he asks softly. He was baiting me...but I couldn't help it.

"What is it?" I sigh, knowing he won.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 10-12 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_wait and see, wait and see. c; oh! I didn't realize that...that's a good point!

_Crystal Prower:_ Mm...yea, Oliver is quite the little jerk in most of my fics.. I'd finish your story..I use to do that..and I'd get so focused on the new story that I'd forget about the old one..

_Treble and_ Bass: haha, glad I could answer your questions.. This is going to get pretty rough cx

_Mangalover247:_I Glad I could answer your question..you'll just have to wait and see.. c;

_Mew SensetStar_: Yes he is...but I kinda made him like that on purpose...it'll all come together..

_Amazon Huntress:_ Hm..I don't know about the jealousy thing...I'd have to think about...but Len definitely wouldn't be the type to get jealous...Mikuo would probably be more likely..I'll try it out though! Yes, Oliver does care about his sisters...in his own way.

_Yukkimurii:_ I hope this chapter answered some questions...? I didn't really touch on Rin's age much...but yes, Rin and Len met when Rin was 50, Len was 70. I am dying to hear what you hear what you have to say about Oliver x3 it should be quite interesting.

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What past moments do you want to hear about?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

"Our first kiss." Len says with a soft smile.

"I feel like this is going to be embarrassing." I mumble. Len chuckles.

"Oh my dear Rin, embarrassing memories are my favorite." Len hums. I groan and bury my face in my hands.

"I don't want to hear it." I whine.

"Oh yes you do. We were in our first lifetime. And being a gentlemen, I was to wait till we were married. You however, don't like to follow rules. We were sitting in on a very long and tedious meeting. You were fidgeting with your dress and sighing. I asked you what was wrong, and if you were hungry. You insisted you were fine but as I watched you, you kept getting more tense. After the room was cleared I demanded what was wrong." Len pauses, a large smile curling on his lips as his gaze meets mine. I yelp and quickly bring my hands back up to cover my face.

"You screamed that you wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone. Imagine my surprise. I was about to answer you with some definition from a book. But you turned and slammed your lips against mine. It would have been a wonderful kiss, had I not had my mouth open to talk to you. You cut your lip on my fangs." Len laughs.

"That's awful and embarrassing. What did you do after that?" I squeak as I peak at Len through my fingers.

"I pulled away, and you dabbed at your lip with your fingers. You cursed and I.." Len leans forward and pulls my hands away. His fingers capture my chin and lift it up.

"I lifted your chin like so and said 'perhaps, a kiss to make it feel better?' and then I.." Len leans forward and gently brushes his lips against mine. My face heats as blush colors my cheeks. Len pulls away too soon and sits back in his chair facing me.

"You did that?!" I yelp, covering my cheeks. My heart races as butterflies tickle my stomach.

"Yes, however, you smacked me that time for teasing you." Len says with a slight smile as he muses his bangs back.

"I should smack you now." I mumble.

"You didn't like it?" Len asks in false shock. I glare at him and he winks at me.

"You are impossible." I groan as I hide my face with my hands.

"So I've been told." Len muses. I take a shaky breath and let my hands fall to my lap. My heart was relaxing and my cheeks didn't feel as warm.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask softly. Len's smile falls as he looks me over.

"What is it?" he asks gently. I wince before meeting his blue gaze.

"What was...my worst death?" I ask. Len shifts slightly in his chair.

"What do you mean? Worse for me to handle, worse for you, or brutal?" he asks uneasily. I felt a twinge of guilt. Len obviously didn't want to bring out those memories, but I was curious.

"Worse for-"

"Wait...no...I have one that covers two. The worst for both of us." Len clears his throat and I lean forward to grab his hand. He pauses and turns my hand over between his. He gently trails his fingers along my palm before sighing.

"You were a human, and I was staying with you for studies. I was studying human nature and you took me in as a guest. You were as beautiful as ever. You were a mother type figure to orphans at the orphanage. You fell in love with me and I told you we were soulmates. I changed you in a heartbeat and you wanted it. You...were still adapting to your new life, form and...gifts. I told you of your gifts, like I did this lifetime. You were visiting the boys that you took care of. They caught an illness and were restless. You were heartbroken and wanted them to feel better." Len pauses as he stares at my hand.

"Len?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"You tried to give the boys an illusion. Something soft and sweet that would lull them to sleep. You weren't experienced..and you accidentally crushed their minds with the illusion. It was too powerful and you were too forceful. You killed all six. You came back to me crying...you were devastated. They were more like your children then orphans. I tried to make you feel better, we moved away, I took you to someplace quiet and beautiful. But you never got over it. You were quiet...and rarely ate...or moved. You stayed staring out the window most days." Len winces as he looks up at me and pulls on my hand. My eyes widen at the force as I crash into Len's arms. His arms snake around me gently and I wrap my arms around him.

"What happened next?" I whisper. Len takes a deep breath.

"One day you were extremely happy. You clung to me, not leaving my side. You kept repeating that you loved me, and couldn't wait till our next lifetime together. Later towards dawn you said you wanted to show me something. You pulled out a wooden dagger and handed it to me." Len says softly as he holds me close.

"No..." I breath in shock.

"You broke. You fell to the ground sobbing. You said you couldn't live with yourself anymore. Murdering six young lives. You didn't want to live this life anymore, knowing what you did. You...you begged me. Rin, you begged me to kill you. You said you were to scared of the pain if you did it. You cried that if I did it, you knew it wouldn't hurt, because I would never hurt you." Len hisses lowly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." I sniff, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I couldn't do it. I could never do something like that to you. You left me alone and went to to closest village and threatened them until they attacked you. They tortured you for hours before you died..." Len whispers.

"Why didn't you save me?" I sniffle. Len rubs my back before tangling his hands in my hair.

"I couldn't...you ordered me not to move till you died. The pain was unbearable." Len says hoarsely. I rub Len's back before pulling my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay...I won't do that this lifetime. Don't worry." I soothe. Len shifts and lifts me up so I am sitting on his lap. He cradles me against him and I don't complain. I pull on his bangs gently before smiling widely.

"How about a happier memory? Have you ever been...I don't know...jealous?" I ask curiously. Len groans as he leans back and presses his cheek against my head.

"That's not a happy memory." he mumbles.

"So you have?" I ask in shock.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Len asks as he plays with my hair.

"You don't seem..like the type to get jealous...I mean...I died and married other people in different lifetimes." I mumble.

"Jealousy dies over time. In our second lifetime, we had just gotten engaged. We were checking in at our estate. The past owner was waiting for us to make sure it was to our liking. He was about 27, and you were 20. The whole time he was touring us he was flirting with you. You were elegantly trying to put him down, but he wouldn't listen. I was on my last nerve with him. He brought us to the master bedroom.." Len sighs.

"Oh please continue!" I giggle.

"He was talking about how the bed frames was handcrafted by some high class place. He'd been trying to ignore me the whole time. So when he was about to try and flirt with you again. I grabbed you around the waist and pulled you close. And said 'Do you think this bed will work for later darling, should I give you a preview?' before I kissed you very very deeply. You were breathless by time I let you go. Your little admirer was so red faced and embarrassed he left you alone the rest of the tour." Len muses smugly.

"That's mean." I giggle as Len moves to nuzzle my neck.

"It wasn't mean. It was true." he whispers into my neck.

"What?!" I yelp as I blush brightly and stiffen. Len laughs in my ear.

"Kidding. We didn't do anything like that. We both just needed blood." he says gently. I relax into Len's embrace as he kisses my neck.

"Any more questions?" Len asks. I almost bite my tongue as he kisses my ear.

"One more. Was it..odd to see me?"

"See you?" Len asks in confusion as he pulls away to look at me. I try not to look to upset that he moved.

"Seeing me as a baby." I say.

"I didn't. I wasn't allowed near you until you were of age and I was ready. Not to be rude, but I was far too busy to even think about sneaking a peak at you. Your parents had me running nonstop errands, meetings, hearings and such." Len muses. I frown in thought.

"When did you meet Oliver?" I ask curiously.

"I met him shortly after I met you. Your parents introduced us to him. They said he was the...backup soulmate I believe. Mikuo and I immediately despised him after they said that. We had been under the impression that Oliver was here to take you two away from us." Len sighs. I nod in thought before sighing and leaning against Len's shoulder.

"I hope I'm not distracting you from the book you're madly in love with." I mumble tiredly. Len chuckles as he lifts me up. I could barely feel Len move as he walks out of his office and into his room.

"I think I'll manage being parted from it. I found something far more interesting that I am deeply in love with." he says gently as he places me on his giant bed. I sink into the mattress and nuzzle into the blankets. They smelled of rich honey like Len.

"That so?" I muse as I smile and peak at Len through my half open eyes.

"Oh yes." he breaths as he pulls me close. I nuzzle into his neck as he kisses down mine.

"Promise?" I breath as I tangle my fingers in his messy hair. Len chuckles against my collar bone before kissing my shoulder.

"I promise you Rin that I am deeply in love with you." he promises as he fangs graze my neck. I shudder, as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close as he sits up. I rest my forehead against his shoulder.

"Rin, are you sure? You can walk away." Len asks softly.

"Mm..I'm not going anywhere." I say as I relax into Len's warmth. He brushes sweet, gentle kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I-I love you.." I stammer quietly. Len freezes before pulling away. His blue eyes searching me.

"Wha-" I start, Len pushed me back so I am laying on the bed. "Len-?"

"I haven't heard that in years." Len breaths as he hovers over me. I blink up at him before blushing.

"I-! You-!" I yelp. Len presses against me as he kisses my neck. My eyes widen as he nips at my neck gently. he continues, tickling my neck. I press my lips together as a giggle bubbles on my tongue.

"Len stop!" I giggle quietly as I stretch my neck out and pull his hair. I squirm beneath him and press my feet into the bed as I try to wiggle away from the tickling. His nips turn to kisses as he nuzzles my neck before kissing up to my jaw before his lips brush mine.

"Why are you...being all.." I gasp breathlessly. Len's bright blue eyes meet mine for a second before he goes back to my neck and shoulder. He's been waiting over a hundred years to hear me say that too him again. One hundred years. I giggle as I tangle my hands in Len's hair.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I breath as Len hisses softly before warmth washes over my neck, making me gasp.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 10-12 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ hmmm..I want back and re-read and I could find where you were talking about but! Even if I did write it, it still makes sense.. Len was 'reborn' as a vampire...which kinda makes Rin's parents, parent type figures to him.. I can't really imagine him clumsy in this story either...but the idea is cute cx

_Crystal Prower:_ Mm...yea, Oliver is quite the little jerk in most of my fics.. I'd finish your story..I use to do that..and I'd get so focused on the new story that I'd forget about the old one..

_Treble and_ Bass: haha, those good enough memories? o3o Action is coming up!

_Mangalover247:_ She was born a vampire! Rin died a few times..so I picked one.

_Ama Zon_: I don't know why..? Miku just has that aura around her I guess. I can't say I've ever made her a baddie in my fics..

_Amazon Huntress:_ That brings everything together I hope. c: oh no! your reviews don't annoy me! I love reviews!

_Yukkimurii:_ I hope I explained what you were wondering...about Len seeing Rin as a baby... and I hope you enjoyed the memories!

_rill. .2_: How was that for their first kiss..? ^^;

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What will happen next?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I gasp, flying forward. My eyes were wide as I panted, trying to catch my breath. My skin tingles as if small bugs were crawling over it. I cry out as I try to push the fake bugs off my skin. Only to fall over and land roughly on the floor. Dust springs into the air. I shove against the floor and slam back into the wall. The world was spinning. I try to catch my breath as my heart races. It felt like I had just escaped death. Adrenaline.

"Rin! Rin, calm down." Len says softly. I turn my head to the side. I slam my head into his and he falls back onto the floor as he groans in pain.

"Len?" I breath. He glares at me as he grumbles his head.

"The one and only." he hisses lowly. Emotions run rampant as I blubber before collapsing into tears.

"Len...Len, I'm so scared. My skin is crawling and it won't go away. Everything is moving so fast. I can't breath." I cry. Len's look soften as he pulls his hands away from his head.

"It's okay Rin. Take a deep breath. Relax. Your skin is crawling because I'm here. You're moving fast, not everything else. And, you just died, you need to get air in your lungs and blood." Len says gently. I freeze.

"You...you cause the tingling? I died?!" I shriek. Len winces before glancing away from me. My muscles clench as he jumps up and turns. I pounce, landing roughly on him. Len slams to the ground. He huffs out a breath before looking at me.

"What was that?!" I yelp as I pull away from him. Len quickly grabs me and rolls, slamming me into the ground.

"You wouldn't let me touch you, your to hyped up. Anything could cause you to attack right now. Such as me trying to run away from you. It was easier to just get you attack me so I could do this instead of wrestling with you against the wall." Len sighs with a soft smile. My muscles clench as I fight against Len. He smirks down at me as he easily keeps me pinned.

"You aren't going anywhere." he muses. Tears spring to my eyes.

"Len, what's going on." I sob. He relaxes and brushes his fingers across my skin.

"Did the crawling feeling go away?" he asks softly. I blink in shock. The imaginary bugs were gone.

"What'd you do?" I gasp. Len laughs.

"Oh dear. How much do you love me Rin?" he asks in amusement.

"It's not obvious?" I frown.

"It is. More obvious then you understand." he snickers as he releases me and stands. My skin crawls again as Len stands away from me. I sit up and reach for him. He offers me a hand. Our hands almost touch as I freeze my eyes widen as my skin grows warm.

"Oh. OH." I breath as I roll to the side and dive into the bed.

"Oooh no. no. no." I chant as I hide under the blankets.

"It's not THAT bad. I'm offended." Len muses as he sits on the bed.

"Does it go away?!" I yelp.

"It can. For a while." Len muses.

"This is the thing you did to make up for calling me a pig." I wail.

"Yes it is." he laughs.

"This isn't funny!" I yelp as I bury my burning face in my hands. The covers are pulled away and I peak up at Len. Amusement colored his features.

"Come here." he orders. My body moves automatically towards Len without a second thought. He pulls me into his arms and cradles me.

"That was mean." I mutter.

"It was, and I'm sorry. You are over reacting. It's not at all like you think it is." he muses.

"It's not?" I ask in relief.

"Oh no. It's much worse." he laughs. I attempt to launch out of his arms but he easily pins me on the bed.

"Why are you being so mean?!" I yelp.

"Do you want the tingling to go away?" he asks seriously as he meets my gaze.

"All teasing aside?" I ask as I meet his gaze. He rolls his eyes before nodding. I push my lips out in a pout before letting my head fall to the side.

"I guess it'd be better..." I mutter. Len doesn't even hesitate as he hisses before easily digging his fangs into my neck. My eyes widen as I let out a stifled gasp. I tangle my hands in Len's hair as I press into his fangs. His breath tickles my neck. I suck in a staggered breath as my eyes fall closed. Len pulls away and gently kisses my neck. I cling to him as I attempt to relax.

"Rin?" he says softly. I whimper as I release him. He laughs as he pokes at me.

"That bad?" he muses. I roll my eyes at him as I look at his golden eyes.

"Do you...?" I ask in shock. Len winces.

"I don't notice anymore..it's been a while you get use to it." he says. I gap at him. Len purses his lips as his fingers gently brush my lips before touching my tooth. I yelp as I slam my mouth shut.

"You cut me." Len muses as he shows me a small ball of blood pooling on his finger.

"You touched my tooth!"

"Fang." he corrects.

"Whatever." I mumble before glancing at Len who suddenly had great interest in his blood. I gently nibble my lip before shoving against Len's shoulders. He moves off me and I pull on his arm. He freezes as I pull on his collar before hesitantly kissing his neck, like he did to me.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" I ask softly, I was shaking. I was more scared that I was going to hurt him probably.

"Of course not. You hold all my memories now. You know exactly what you are doing." He says as he wraps his arms around me. I shudder. The tingling was gone now. I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and think of all the memories Len gave me.

"You don't have to-" I cut him off as I comb my finger through his hair before pulling. His head falls back and I hiss as I open my mouth. My eyes fall closed as I slam my teeth down. I was almost shocked at how easily I cut through his skin. That was until...his blood hit my tongue. It tasted like the finest wine, like food to the starving. It burned my tongue and made my throat feel as if I hadn't drank anything in years. Len groans softly and my eyes snap open as I pull my fangs away before licking at the small holes I left. They were deep red compared to Len's pale skin. I kiss the wound before releasing his hair.

"Are you okay? Did I take too much?" I ask in concern as I pull away too hold his face. His gold eyes meet mine as he smiles before pulling my hands away.

"What-" I start as he pulls me. My lips slam against his as he releases my hands and tangles them in my hair. My hands cling to Len's arms as I squeeze them. He pulls away slowly and leans his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you so much Rin. I love you." he breaths.

"I love you too." I says softly.

"Even if I had to tell you something awful?" he asks. I freeze.

"Awful?"

"You've been asleep for three weeks." he winces. I pull away from him.

"What?" I yelp.

"You were dying, and your body was changing." he defends.

"Three weeks?! Didn't Oliver say that the nobles would attack in a month?!" I snarl at him. Len holds his hands up innocently.

"It's not like I planned for it too take that long. And it's not nearly that bad."

"'Not nearly that bad'?! Len! I have to be there, and I am completely useless! I can't do anything! You'll be distracted by me!" I snap.

"You are not useless. And you can do something, you're doing it right now." Len breaths. I frown at him. His eyes were glazed over in a sheen of white, dimming his gold down. He stared through me. I blink at him as I wave a hand before a him.

"What...?" I ask. My anger fizzles out and Len blinks his eyes, the white fading as he looks at me.

"You gave me an illusion." he says with a slight smile.

"Did I? How can you tell?" I ask.

"Because when I'm sitting outside instead of my bed in an instant it gives it away." he muses. I blink at him before look at my hands. My head snaps up as my skin crawls I twist towards the door and Len sighs.

"Oliver it here." he says as he slides off the bed.

"How can you tell?" I ask frowning.

"Because that's just the feeling Oliver gives off." he mumbles as he walks towards the door before pausing to glance at me.

"You should come to." he says. I cringe as I slide off the bed and stand beside Len. He offers me his arm and I take his hand in mine. He smiles gently before leading me out of the room and down the hallway. Len was walking incredibly slow, but I tried to imitate him and his movements.

"I know it seems slow, but you'll get use to it." he laughs softly to me. I pout at him as we walk down the stairs. Oliver comes into view.

"You look elegant Rin." he smiles. My eyes zero in on the weapon at his side. I freeze, pulling Len to a stop.

"She just woke up." Len tells Oliver. He nods and smiles softly.

"I won't hurt you Rin. This is actually for you. It's from mother and father. A gift I was requested to give to you when this finally happened." he says as he spins the metal rod around to hold it horizontally to me. I eye it skeptically. It was easily about a foot bigger then me, and a large blade was welded to one end.

"You are slower then the rest of us. But you make up in wits. You don't need close combat like the rest of us do." Oliver explains. I glance at Len and he nods to me. I slowly, agonizingly slowly, walk down the stairs before reaching out to take the spear from him. My mind flys as I elegantly spin it to the side before bringing it to a rest against the ground gently.

"Now Rin. We don't have much time left before they attack. My only thing I need to tell you is that there are six people you are too protect." Oliver says seriously. I frown at him as I meet his blue eyes.

"Metio, Kaito, Ted, Piko, Haku, and Dell. They are all against this, but the other nobles are forcing them." he says gently. I relax as I hear Kaito and Ted's names. The relaxation lasts half a second before I freeze.

"Metio is the reason they are attacking, why does he need to be protected?" I hiss. Oliver looks at me sadly.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do. You always do." Oliver says as he looks me over before glancing over at Len.

"I look forward to battling with you, instead of against you dearest sister." Oliver says as he leans forward, he gently kisses my forehead before offering Len a nod. I watch him in confusion as Oliver walks out our front door. It slowly shuts behind him. Len's arms snake around my waist as he rests his chin on my head.

"Don't worry Rin." he says softly.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 10-12 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ I feel bad because I left off at an intense place..

_Treble and_ Bass: of course, but those really don't matter too much..action is coming up soon~

_Mangalover247:_ Yes, yes he did.

_Ama Zon_: Here's an update! No...he won't..he died..so..

_Amazon Huntress:_ They will be...but just minorly.

_Yukkimurii:_ They are quite adorabe

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What will happen in 'the war'?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

The field was large and vast, trees framed it. Hiding it from view from the average eye. The Kagamine estate loomed in the distance, barely in view. The sun was just setting, and I could start seeing the moon. I was huddled close to Len, his fingers trailed through my hair, down my spin, to my hips and up my side.

"I love you so much Rin." he whispers painfully. My eyes meet his and I smile at him.

"Don't worry Len, everything will be okay." I promise. He sighs and hugs me close, I wrap my arms around him and hold him.

"I can't live through another lifetime without you.." he breathes.

"I'm not leaving you." I vow as I nuzzle his neck.

"Len. Don't worry about Rin, just do your job." Oliver snaps at him. Len hisses lowly and I cling to his white shirt.

"I know. I will." Len sneers, I could hear their footsteps. I pull away from Len and gently brush his cheek with my fingers. He smiles softly as he captures my hand and kisses it.

"Good luck." I mumble as he walks to Miku's side. He laughs softly.

"I hardly need luck." he muses as he relaxes. Mikuo stands beside me and I look him over.

"I won't let anyone close to you if you stay by my side." he promises me. I glance at Len and I could see some tension leave his shoulders.

"I trust you." I say softy as I turn back to Mikuo. He smiles before looking ahead. I turn my gaze to the other side of the field. Mikuo and I were in front, Oliver behind us and Len with Miku behind him. Meito enters first, flanked by other nobles. My eyes narrow as I scan them, trying to find the others I was to protect. I clench my spear tightly.

"Ah. Early as always." Meito comments as he stops a mile away from up. His voice easily reached my ears.

"Meito. If you plan to advance on this path. You will be declaring war on us. And we will not hold back." Mikuo says.

"Ah. But if you remember, if you attack first, you have to hold back. That is your abiding law." he smirks as the nobles and vampires behind him still. He glances over us before his eyes land on me.

"I would verbally attack Oliver, but you'll be much easier to get a reaction out of. You were reborn and you can barely stand still." he muses. I was the main target, but Len knew that would happen. Meito raises his head slightly in challenge and I do the same. Accepting it.

"Try your best." I muse with a slight smile.

"Tsk. You do realize you will be fighting, correct? Why wear such a gaudy dress? It'd be better if you wore nothing then that thing." Meito sighs. I glance down at my dress and blink.

"You're right." I agree as I easily pull on the seams, breaking them. The dress rips and falls to my ankles. I meet Meito's gaze again.

"Is this better?" I ask as I throw my arms out. I was wearing a gaudy corset and a simple tulle layer. He stiffens as he looks me over before smirking.

"If you weren't already taken is take you for myself." he muses. I smirk back as I glance to Len. His eyes were closed as he tried not to do anything.

"Oh, I don't know if you could handle me." I hum as I take a step forward. The nobles take a step back and I take another forward until I am standing just before Meito.

"I doubt you would be able to even handle me drinking from you. You'd be weak and crumble before me." I smirk at him. Meito bares his fangs at me. A threat.

"I'd hush." he sneers.

"You can't even think of comebacks for me and you've lived infinitely longer then I. Are you really going to let a newborn insult you?" I breath. I could feel Len stiffen as Meito snarls at me.

"Don't make me-" he starts. I look him over with a frown.

"Attack me? I doubt you will. For some reason, you are only giving me attention. Not the others. And it's either because you think I am an easy target. Or.." I trail off in thought I blink. "You like me?" I purpose. Meito rolls his eyes at me.

"I don't like you." he snaps. I purse my lips. I was about to jump out on a limb, but I could feel there was something more. The nobles shift anxiously.

"Ah. I see. You don't like me. You like who I look like." I say. Meito tenses slightly. I got him. My mouth pops open in shock before I quickly close it as I take a step back. Len said I looked like my mother, but he never said by how much. So alike that we could be mistaken for each other? My mind reels as I attempt to painfully remember Len's human memories. An image of my father flashes before my eyes and I gap.

"You don't like me. You liked my mother. You don't really care about Len, because he takes care of me, like a babysitter more then a lover in your mind. But the person you hate...the one you dislike the most." I sputter a laugh. Meito sneers at me venomously.

"Is Oliver. You hate him because my mother chose someone that looked just like him over you." I muse. Not only did Meito not know that Oliver was my brother, but he also didn't realize that I finally had him. I could feel Oliver approach my, he stands beside me, easily towering over me.

"Mm? And to make things worse we act just like they did. Arguing, fighting, threatening each other. Oh dear. Just like them. Acting distant in public, yet-" Oliver wrap his arm around me and pulls my against him. He gently kisses my forehead. "Intimate alone." he breaths. Meito's muscles clench. I glance at him before turning to Oliver.

"It really must kill you inside to see this, hm? Tell me Meito. Have you ever...dreamed of-" Oliver's fingers tangle in my hair before pulling my head to the side, exposing my neck and collarbone. "Taking a drink?" Oliver breaths against my skin. I shudder. Len snarls softly and my eyes flash to his. He was livid. His fangs extended past his lips as his gold eyes burned into Oliver. The trees swayed dangerously. Oliver's eight fangs gently touch my skin. I hear him move before I see him. I fall to the ground as Oliver slides to the side. The smell of blood taints the air. My eyes snap up to Oliver. Blood was pooling out of his side. I suck in a quick breath as I press my hands into the grass before throwing myself back.

"This means war." Oliver snarls. My muscles clench as I jump for Meito.

"Len! Miku!" I snap. He races past me with Miku on his heels. Meito dodges my spear by narrowly jumping to the side.

"Tell me. Was your plan to kill all the Royals except me?" I snap. As I narrow my eyes at him. He smirks at me. That was all the answer I needed. I jab at him and he side steps. The smell of Oliver's blood was sickeningly sweet, making my fangs ache. I couldn't feel his presence, but I never could. I had other things to worry about. Blue catches my eye and I relax as Kaito was easily holding his own against a vampire.

"Fine. Have it your way." I sigh as I stand tall. I lock on to a fuzzy memory of my mother. Meito lunges for me as a soft pink illusion grows on my fingers. I comb it through my hair before trailing my finger from my shoulder to finally rest on my hip. Mothers voice was soft, a honeyed whisper that was always heard.

"Meito." I breath as my eyes meet his red ones. He freezes. His eyes wide. His heart races as blood hammers through his veins. My illusion worked. He was seeing me as my mother. Through all the fighting, only we stood still.

"Lily." he whispers. Lily, a lovely name for my mother.

"Stop this now." I order gently. He stiffens as his awed look turns to a glare.

"Sweet dear Rin. While your mother was the one to change me, I was never favorable to her. She was always gorgeous, but that idiot husband of hers. Tsk. Ever wonder how your parents died?" he smirks at me as he holds up a blood covered stake. My eyes widen in horror as I drop my spear. I abandon the illusion. I could faintly smell the strong musk of old, dried blood.

"Heaven forbid. If I couldn't have her. Neither could he." he muses his wild red eyes meet mine as he raises the stake.

"Rin!" Len yells. My eyes widen as my hair sweeps the side as I am thrown roughly into the ground. Honey blood turns the air stale. My eyes widen as I push against the dirt. Meito was pressed up against Oliver. The wooden stake through his chest. Oliver heaves a shaky breath. My heart races as Meito snarls and releases the stake. Oliver takes a staggered step back before glancing at me with a wide smile. I dart forward as he falls to his knees. His nails dig into my skin and I yelp in pain as he draws blood.

"What are you-?!" I snap. He pulls his nails away and dabs gently at the blood in his chest before pressing it into my wounds.

"Welcome...to Royalty dear sister." he choked as he falls forward. I scream in pain as a second set of fangs harshly push their way out. Len groans from behind me as he falls to the ground. Oliver freezes before exploding into dust. I stare at it before my gaze meets Meito. He gingerly picks up the stake and rolls it over in his hands. He looks clearer, I could see every dust speck on his cloak.

"You murdered him."

"He got in my way." he snaps as he turns to me.

"He'll never come back!" I snarl as the bug crawling comes back. Len brushes my back and the feeling disappears.

"Why don't you all just sit. down." Len snaps. All the vampires fall to the ground. Len protectively curls around me. I glance at him and his all black gaze meets mine. A Royal power. I turn my gaze to Meito.

"I won't miss this time." Meito promises me. I smirk.

"Neither will I." I muse as I kick up my spear. I moved fast then him. My spear comes full circle, just as it falls...it freezes. Meito coughs up blood and I press my foot into my spear as it digs into the dirt at his weight on it. His stake was just before my heart.

"I told you I wouldn't miss." I sneer.

"Lily...my Lily..." Meito coughs.

"She was never yours. Once you are bound to someone. They will always love that person. You are a fool for thinking Lily could love you." Len snaps as Meito explodes into ash. My spear falls to the ground. We stand in silence as the other vampires were motionless.

"Either you go back to your Royal or else I will murder you here and now. You will not stand a chance against me." Len snaps at the vampires and nobles. The rise and shuffle awkwardly.

"Leave now." Len snaps. The field clears and just as the reach the brush they all hit the ground, leaving only four standing. I fall to my knees as I take a shaky breath.

"Rin..sh..." Len sinks next to me and holds me close. Miku drops before me, Mikuo behind her. I didn't realize I was shaking until Len pulls me onto his lap.

"He..he.." I stammer. Miku's black eyes meet mine.

"He did it to protect us." Miku says bravely before doubling over in tears. A sob bubbles past my lips.

"We hated him." I sob. Oliver didn't have anyone. He was completely alone and isolated.

"I know Rin...I know.." Len breaths as he rocks me gently. I sob loudly into Len's shoulder as he pats my back. It felt like hours that Miku and I just cried for. My sobs subsided to shudders now, but Len's gently consoling never stopped.

"What do we do now?" Miku breaths.

"We live without threat...like Oliver wanted.." I say softly.

"I believe...that we should take turns." Len says.

"Turns?" Miku asks.

"Yes. We don't need the four of us to rule over these vampires. Every hundred years, we'll trade places." he says gently.

"So. We rule for a hundred years and then when we aren't...?" Mikuo asks.

"We could do what ever we want." Miku breaths.

"Of course that's against rules. But just ruling isn't. As long as you call us when we need to vote on something major...it'll work nicely, a nice break." Len says as he holds me close.

"Now..who gets to rule first?" Mikuo asks after a silence.

owo

I heave a heavy sigh as I lean roughly against my hand. Len shifts in the deck beside me and a faint smile curls on my lips. We my both be well into our 20's but we both looked young for our age.

"Miss. Kagane?" our old teacher drawls lazily. I raise.

"Yes?" I ask with a smile.

"Your project was one..the Kagamine rule?" she asks after squinting at a piece of paper. "And your partner is?"

"Len." I say as I motion beside me.

"Mm..yes..alright. Come present." she says. I glance at Len before walking to the front of the classroom. Len and I had been through school countless times. And while it did get boring sometimes, it was always an interesting way to pass our time. Especially since we were already married, but as far as everyone knew, we were just dating.

"Yes. Our project is on the Kagamine rule. While my last name I can honestly say I am in no way related to Allen Kagamine." Len muses, using his full name. I purse my lips in amusement.

"The Kagamine rule started in the 1600's and lasted well into the late 1700's." I say. That was a lie. But around the 1700's is when the books forgot about us.

"The first Kagamine's were Allen and Rilliane, they met through an arranged marriage and ruled together over their subjects." Len says. Our gaze meets and I close my eyes as I push an illusion out, covering the classroom completely. They would all feel like they were in a daydream, and by time Len and I 'finished' our presentation they'd just snap out of it. Thinking they were daydream about the Kagamine rule.

"What do you think?" Len muses with a flashy smile. I laugh softly.

"I think that we only have 50 years left before we trade places with Miku and Mikuo." I say.

"I heard that they had a son." Len muses. I purse my lips.

"Is that so? Maybe we should go visit them." I murmur as I glance at Len.

"Since they had a boy, it only means that we are going to have a girl." he sighs. I blink at him.

"How do you get that?" I ask. Len smirks.

"See. Here's how it works. Since there are two sets of Royals, we each of a child and they get married. Once they are grown up, they have two children and pick two people for their children. The cycle repeats." Len says. I blink at him.

"But, Miku and I are related. The kids would be-"

"No you aren't. You had a mother, and father. She had a different mother and father. You my be 'sisters'." Len does finger quotations. "But from the lifetimes you are from now. You are in no way related." he muses. I purse my lips at him.

"Okay, okay." I roll my eyes at him  
before flushing brightly.

"We're going to have a girl?" I gasp. He blinks at me.

"Don't quote me on that.." he says as he smiles softly.

"And once we have kids?" I ask hesitantly.

"We lose our marks. So when we die...we die." he says gently. I blink at him before clinging to his side.

"So let's wait on that." I mumble.

"I couldn't agree more." he laughs.

"After we graduate again, can we go back to Italy? It's always nice over there." I say.

"We can do whatever you want my dear Rin." Len promises. I smile widely before sighing.

"I guess our presentation has been long enough." I mumble.

"You are probably right." he sighs as he straightens.

"And that's how the Kagamine reign came to end." I say as I pull the illusion away. Everyone blinks in shock before bursting into an applauds.

"Oh. Thank you..Mr. Kagamine and Miss. Kagane." our teacher says as she adjusts her glasses.

"You're welcome." Len says as he walks back to his desk with me following behind him. I slide into my desk and smile.

"How'd you do that?!" a girl whispers to me. I blink at her.

"Do what?" I ask. I recognized her. She was obsessed with vampires and was always talking about them. But then again vampires were the hit 'thing' this year.

"It felt like I was actually there! As in like, looking into the life of the Kagamine's." she breaths in shock. I glance to Len and he lazily meets my gaze.

"And to top it off, Len kinda looks a lot like Allen...only his hair is a little shorter now. And he dresses better. And you..like the queen now that I think about it. Not the exact same but still." I turn back to the girl. The saddest part about attending school, was realizing that these humans only had one life. And it was only so short to begin with.

"It's all only just an illusion." I muse as I smile widely at her. Exposing my eight sharp fangs. The girls eyes widen as he mouth pops open in shock. I press my lips tightly together as I fling my hair over my shoulder and turn back to the new presenters.

"Oh my god." the girl breaths as Len and I share a wide smirk. Humans deserve a little bit of mystery in their lives.

_THE END_

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 10-12 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_I just want to start off saying this chapter was extremely hard for me to write...hence the long wait (which I am sorry for) but this version of the end is far far far better then the others, so I hope you enjoy it._**

_mirrors02:_ you're completely right about Oliver.. :3

_Treble and_ Bass: meh, there was a bit of blood...not too much though

_Mangalover247:_ wahhh...the whole story is different...if that's what you mean..if not...i don't exactly know what you're asking.. ^^;

_Ama Zon_: It would be pretty awesome..

_Amazon Huntress:_ They will be...but just minorly.

_Yukkimurii:_ MM...well...what do you think? I answered some of your questions.

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What do you think of the end..?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_

**_I look forward to seeing you all in 'For a Lifetime' next._**


End file.
